Shall we try again?
by stolen with the night
Summary: The war is over and Harry has defeated the dark lord but death has shown him all he is unable to have as the 'boy who lived' He leaves the magic society in order to live the life he wants. He's given a second chance when he wakes up a child again in an unknown world. With the mentality of both a five year old and his present self could he have the family and life he's yearned for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**So I've been wanting to do the whole 'Harry as a child in Middle-Earth' thing for a while now. I know, I know, it's seriously clichéd and that's not to mention there are probably a hundred fics just like it but I'm going to give it a shot anyway.**

**I'm currently in the middle of writing another LOTR/HP crossover, which I have not given up on but writing at the same time as this one. It will be slightly more time consuming buuut I'm up for it. If you feel like checking it out please do! The main character is Luna Lovegood though so, fair warning. Speaking of warnings...**

**WARNING: I have no beta! So for the mistakes found, I sincerely apologise but I will not be getting a beta anytime soon. (Honestly, it's more to prove a point then anything..)**

**Disclaimer: I am an almost fourteen year old with a hyper imagination, a dream to fight for both Narnia and Hogwarts and access to the internet. I own nothing.**

**Shall we...**

* * *

The death of another can do many things for a person, whether you were a magical being or not.

You grieve over the ones you have lost, you shut yourself off from the world and until you can find some semblance of balance, you remain what you are without that one person, lost. You start to realise what they truly meant to you, you regret never paying them more attention. Never telling them more often that they were important, needed.

And if they were really that special to you, you feel as if you're walking a tightrope. One single misplaced foot or the single whisper of imbalance and you fall to the dangerous onslaughts of insanity. Oh, insanity. It was like a drug to the grieving. Something sinfully addicting, so painfully dark but anything to escape right? In insanity, you can just forget, lose yourself in the shadows and hide away from the hurt. Feel your existence in the chaos of your hazy mind.

All in all, the death of another is horrible to put it lightly. But, your own death, now that was something different. It's enlightening, you start thinking of all the things that you could or should have done. The foods you never ate, the music and books you never fully appreciated. The rain. Oh Merlin, yes, the rain and snow, the winds on a high cliff. The sound of running water against rocks. Colours, faces, people. Everything your senses took in, but never paid attention to. Death, often showed you who you are and then there's the regret that follows. You wish that you could have another chance to do it again. To do it right. To live and not just exist as you had been.

Not many got this chance, very few in fact, but then again Harry James Potter was always one to keep away from the status quo. He had died, then returned to life as the new master of death. His own death against the former Dark Lord though had given him insight on the things he had dearly missed out on as he kept the ever oblivious magical world safe.

So while everyone celebrated their new sense of freedom Harry had locked himself away to think in Grimmauld place about his regrets and soon after how selfish he was for wanting things to be different but before long he would be back to thinking of all the things he should have done.

He started a sort of game with himself. He called it 'If things were different I would have.'

_I would have basked in the beauty of the stars._

_ I would have eaten every, disgusting or not, food in the magical society._

_ I would have slept near waterfalls and fields of green._

_I would have spent all my money on travelling the world and exploring._

_I would have made more friends._

_I would have not cared about what others thought of me._

_I would have committed every beautiful flower or relaxing herb scent to memory._

It was during one of these games that he was interrupted by Kreacher, his ever prejudiced house elf. It was probably for the greater good for with every 'I would have' he felt himself sink further and further into his depression.

"Master, one of masters friends are here. The mud blood." Kreachers gravelly voice reached Harry's ears. Kreacher had never really given up his point of views on the purity of magical blood but personally Harry thought that he just liked insulting people.

"Bring her in. Oh, and Kreacher, try not to insult her in the thirty seconds it takes to get here." Harry responded in a deadpan voice.

Kreacher just grumbled something to himself before promptly disappearing and just as swiftly Hermione walked through the doorway.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off when she saw her best friend. The hunt for the horcrux had done a number on all of them but after some amount of self caring and plenty of food and other necessities both Hermione and Ron were almost back to their healthy selves. Harry on the other hand, had obviously been neglecting himself. His face was sallow, his skin pale and he wasn't getting enough sleep by the look of the dark circles under his eyes.

She knew not to say anything, ever since his death he had been like that, so she walked up to him and lightly put her hand on his remarkably thin shoulder. A silent gesture of comfort that Harry greatly appreciated.

After a long stretch of nothing he decided to speak. "There are so many things that I haven't done..."

Hermione kept quiet to let him finish. "So many things I want to do. At times I feel like just packing up and leaving. disappear as if I never existed and go and live the life I have always wanted. I'm such a selfish person Hermione. Why cant I be happy with what I have."

She smiled sadly at her friend. "You're not selfish Harry, you just know what you want and what you want just isn't here anymore."

He looked up at her slightly confused. "What I'm trying to get across to you Harry, is that there is nothing stopping you from going out into the world and finding what ever it is that you want. Nothing."

"But you and Ron-"

"Only want you to be happy."

"Ginny-"

"Ginny is a great girl and I think she'll understand eventually."

"Teddy-"

"Has his grandmother. Harry there is nothing keeping you here so don't try and feed me your half thought up excuses. Just be happy Harry, that's all I want for you. That's all anyone wants for you."

Harry could feel his emotions go into haywire. Tears found themselves swimming down his face as he gave the witch a watery smile before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Thankyou Hermione." He murmured into her bushy strands.

"No, thank_you_ Harry." She whispered back.

* * *

Harry had everything sorted. It had taken a while considering he had to do it all without drawing any suspicion. He had gone to Gringotts and withdrawn every single sickle from the Black and Potter vaults. Earlier on, just before the war he had put quite the sum of money in a separate vault for his godson Teddy. In case he didn't survive, Harry would be leaving that vault alone for Teddy when he was old enough to enter Hogwarts. It was enough for him to live in luxury his whole life.

He had also been given a small bottomless bag from Hermione which he filled with all the books he ever wanted to read, the money from his vaults and other necessities. It was only one sign of her magical genius when he watched in rapt fascination as said bag suddenly morphed into a solid gold dragon the size of a galleon and flew with its miniscule wings up to his hand and wrap its extending tail snugly around his wrist before becoming still.

"Amazing.." He breathed out. His friend really was amazing. She really did deserve her title as 'The brightest witch of her age.' Looking up he couldn't help but laugh at the faintly smug smile that the Gryffindor princess wore.

She walked over and grabbed the sleeping dragon/bag from his wrist, eliciting an annoyed growl from the skimpy thing.

"Well, the point of all this is secrecy you know. We don't need the Ministry of Magic snooping around you. Again. Now, Harry, you'll need your fathers invisibility cloak. You've got the elder wand right? The resurrection stone? You should probably take that with you. Actually, I think you need-"

Harry blocked out the know-it-all voice he had grown to love from his friend and watched as she ran about the place grabbing things she deemed 'necessary' and shoved them down the poor dragons throat before he even transformed into the red and gold bag. He frowned slightly when he saw her shove bottle upon bottle of what looked to be different potions down the now wheezing dragons throat.

"Hermione? What are those potions for?" He asked.

"I know how trouble prone you are and how horrible you are at healing spells so these are just a tiny amount of the basics. A few healing potions, blood replenishing potions, broken bone potions, broken teeth potions, stomach ache potions, hair loss potions-"

Okay now this was just getting ridiculous. Why would he need a hair loss potion? He refocused on his friend who was still spouting off the mostly useless potions she had given him.

"Athletes foot potion, wart potion- You know what, i'll give you a guide to them. Now-"

"Hermione, I really don't think I need-" He tried to talk to his friend.

"Not now Harry, just tell me which is better suited for you." Out of nowhere the witch pulled out two pillows that looked exactly the same.

"Now this pillow is satin with duck feathers but this pillow is silk with geese feathers. Which do you think is-"

"HERMIONE!" he shouted both exasperated and amused at her mother hen tendencies.

She froze before sighing and giving him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just that..."

"I know, but do the poor dragon a favour? Let it morph into a bag before you shove anything more down it's throat. Also, I wont need the pillow, I did alright in transfiguration class you know and could you maybe take out the useless potions." He quietly pleaded.

"No potion is useless Harry. But alright, I don't suppose you'll be losing hair anytime soon." she said with a giggle that he couldn't help laughing along with.

"I just want you to be safe Harry and out there I cant help you." Hermione said in a small voice.

He walked over to his good friend and placed both hands on her slim shoulders. "I'll be okay Hermione. I always am."

She smiled and nodded before letting the gold dragon morph in which he swore the thing shot him a grateful look and she started taking out the unnecessary items.

* * *

When he had everything he said his goodbyes to his two best friends fully expecting to see them again one day soon. He could never live without them for too long but for both Hermione and Ron, they felt as if this was the last time they would see their good friend.

"Be safe Harry, enjoy your freedom." Ron said warmly before giving the shorter man a bear hug that left Harry without any air in his lungs but he swiftly returned the hug anyway.

Hermione said nothing as she kissed him on the cheek and smiled warmly at him as Ron wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Merlin, the two of you are acting as if we'll never see each other again." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Just have fun mate." Ron said while trying to shrug off the feeling in his gut that maybe this was the last time they would see him.

"I will. Probably not as much fun as you two will have though." He replied pointedly looking at Ron's arms that were wrapped around Hermione. The two turned a bright red as Ron moved forward to swat the laughing man. Just as his hand would have made contact Harry apparated far into the green field they occupied with a loud crack. His back tuned to his friends, he looked like a small black do in the distance to the young couple.

Ron didn't know if Harry would even hear it but he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted with all his might.

"REMEMBER US OKAY?!"

Harry smiled, his back still to them and continued walking. Just when the couple thought he didn't her them his arm shot up, wand in hand as a blue stream of light followed it path into the sky. A single word formed into the clouds that had all three of them glassy eyed and smiling.

_Always._

When the two looked back to the field their friend was gone.

* * *

On a cliff top miles from the couple Harry laid against the single tree that stood there alone. Tomorrow would be the start of his new life. He could feel it reverberating in his bones and in the shaking of his very sole. Even his magical core was tingling with excitement. Tomorrow, he would try it all again.

* * *

The next day, the Ministry of Magic was in disarray. Harry James potter, the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world had vanished off the face of the earth. No spell or magical item they used could find him and it could only mean one of two things. One, he was dead or two, he was no longer in this world.

* * *

Electric green eyes still hazed with sleep took in their surroundings. It looked like a lighter version of the forbidden forest. Tall wispy trees cast shadows over the twig covered ground in which he sat upon. The sky was just brightening signalling the start of a new morning, where the forest creatures suddenly sprung to life. In other words, this was not where he fell asleep the night before.

In the distance he heard screeches and unidentifiable noises that sent shots of fear down his spine. Yup, this is definitely not where he fell asleep.

* * *

**OMG I cant help but imagine little Harry. So freaking keeeewt!**

**There are some things I would like to point out, Harry has perfect eyesight. Mainly because, glasses don't exist in middle earth and to be honest I really don't want to go through the formality of it all.**

**I hope you like it and if you do please tell me. I love reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially if it's going to help my writing skills. Any suggestions? I love those too.**

**I respond to EVERY review as well, just warning you in advance. **

**Now, excuse me while I go and write a new chapter for my other fic.**

**Love you all,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	2. Safe when Unseen

I** decided to do one more chapter just to get this story started before I go back to my more regular time span between up dates aka randomly and when I feel like it.**

**So I want to thank the people who reviewed. You're all amazing! And if it was possible I would snog you all. However, that's slightly disturbing (even if I said it) so it's probably not going to happen. I mean if you really want to... Hey ;)**

***Runs around with no clothes on while waving a white flag* I OWN NOTHING!**

***Bows on ground, yes still naked* I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR MISTAKES!**

* * *

The screeches that had shot fear down his spine suddenly stopped and just as quickly as they had disappeared did he feel anger rise up in him. He wasn't supposed to fear anything. He had destroyed a dark lord, faced battles beyond an artists imagination. He looked death in the eye countless times and in the end concurred it. How dare that, that- thing, just raise its voice and cause fear of all things to course through him.

He breathed in deeply trying to control his oddly out of control emotions and focused on the sound of his erratic heart. With every harsh beat he inhaled and exhaled until both his heart, mind and breath were calm again.

His eyes darted to Hermione's parting gift to him, the golden dragon that doubled as a bottomless bag and a fashion statement all at once and felt his breath leave him again. Blood pulsed rapidly and he could hear it surge through his body if that possible. On the ground was a small pale hand, a child's arm that connected with it and on it's thin wrist was the sleeping dragon whose tail was almost triple the circumference of the child's wrist.

"Get off it you stupid thing! Get off! Get off!" Harry yelled at the dragon as it barely opened its eyes and blinked lazily at him before looking down at the smaller wrist it now occupied. It let out a surprised squawk before quickly adjusting its tail length to fit snuggly around the small wrist and narrowed its eyes at Harry as if to say 'This is your fault' but that wasn't what surprised Harry. No, it was something else entirely, he could feel it. He felt the dragon's cold metal move against the skin of the arm as if it was his own.

Panicked he threw his body back fully expecting his long legs to catch him and maintain a safe distance between the limb and himself but his feet kicked empty air and he landed on his back side with a harsh oomph. He almost screamed when the hand followed him. He scrambled back as fast as he could no longer hearing the angered squawks of the tiny golden dragon as it flapped its wings in order to keep balance on the wrist.

Harry whimpered when his back hit the tree and the limb was still close to him. His eyes quickly closed as if to block out the danger. It was a childish notion, if he couldn't see it, then it couldn't see him. Vaguely he wondered why he was acting like this. It was just a limb, a child's limb. It couldn't hurt him but still he felt the coils of fear wrap around him tightly and warm salty tears trailed down his cheeks.

As darkness enveloped him he heard the indignant squawks of the little dragon. And as stupid as it was he thought up immature situation of what could be happening. Was the hand attacking the dragon? Was it directly in his face waiting for him to open up his eyes while the dragon attacked it? There was only one way to find out, open his eyes. But he couldn't, he was too scared to.

_What's there to fear. _His more rational personality pointed out. _It's just a hand._ He knew that. He really did but why did he feel like this. So alone, so scared, so very, very lost.

When he had slightly gathered himself with all the bravery he could muster his eyes flickered open to rest on the limb. It didn't move. Maybe, it hadn't noticed him. Again he wondered why off all things he believed that illogical statement more than the other proven facts in his head that countered it. Like, limbs don't have consciences or minds of their own. He deemed it unimportant, not realising his own shortened attention span.

His eyes trailed along the pale ligament and with a gasp he realised it was connected to him. It was his. _No it's not. _What he now subconsciously named the other voice contradicted. Its connected to me. So it must be mine. He thought back. His puffed eyes widened even more when he looked further down to see his legs. They were short and chubby, the skin pale and soft looking as was the rest of him, he now noticed. He was also completely naked.

Oh yeah this is me. He though giddily. _No its not, we're taller than this. We're harder than this, not so soft looking. _Harry furrowed his brow at the other voice. It was silly, of course this was him-them. Both legs and arms moved when he told them to, he could feel the hard bark of the tree he was leaning against dig into his delicate skin and the dampness of the leaves under his bear bottom and feet. Why wouldn't this be him?

Flashes of a leaner, taller and more muscle defined body ran through his mind and he remembered. _See, this isn't us. _The other voice whispered quietly. The voice had a point this was him, he knew that, but wasn't him as well. It was confusing yet clear as newly polished glass to him, it just felt right. He was young again. _We're nothing more than a toddler again. How old are we._

Harry giggled at the voice, he couldn't help it, it was just so silly. Harry was five and the voice knew that, he knew the voice knew. What was wrong with how they were? They still had their magic, he could feel it snuggled in his-their magical core. Why was the voice upset? _We're older than this. _It supplied.

Yes, Harry knew this but to him it made no difference to him. He was eighteen, he remembered but he was five too, he knew that. Was the voice sad because they weren't tall anymore? _No, that's no it. _Then there was nothing wrong. He didn't understand, there was nothing he could see that would make the voice upset.

They even had the little dragon still. He focused his large green eyes on the dragon. It was glaring at him. Did he make it upset? Was it angry at him? He felt his plump bottom lip slowly jut out and tremble. His puffed eyes wetted once more and tears freely poured again. The small gold dragon let out a growl that sounded like an annoyed cat more than anything but it was enough to cause Harry to let out a sob.

_Don't cry. There's no reason to. _The voice was wrong, there was a reason to be upset. The dragon was angry with him. The dragon was important because it was important to the voice because it came from someone special. He knows, he remembers the nice lady. Her richly coloured lions main, warm but firm eyes. _Hermione. _The voice informs. Yes, that's her name. She was special to them along with another. Hair like burning embers. Tall with a temper like his hair. _Ron, his name is Ron. _Harry had a reason to cry indeed.

"I'm sowwy. So, so, so, so sorry. Pweeease forgive me." Harry choked out between breathless wheezes, sobs and occasional sniffles.

Every in take of breath shuddered his already cold body. "Pwease, I didn't mean it!" He slurred trying to see properly through his tears. He absently noticed the difference between the sound of his own voice and that of the other voice. His was softer with a higher pitch and even though he could pronounce it perfectly in his head, his young tongue could not properly wrap around the letters 'L' and ocassionly 'R.'

The dragons expression softened and even looked a bit guilty. It unlatched it's tail from around his wrist and Harry panicked. Was it leaving him? No! It couldn't!

"No!-" he tried to plead with the dragon again but was interrupted by its shrill howl. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet while wrapping his arms tightly around himself to try and control the shudders wracking his body.

The dragon surprised Harry by scrambling up his arm looking every bit a lizard with its wings tucked safely in. It stuck to his skin surpisingly well and despite the cool temperature of its expensive metal Harry found it comforting. He held his breath when the little dragon stopped just before his ear not daring to move. There was a small suction sound before something cold touched the inside of his ear. Harry's body went rigid and his eyes, still glossed with tears, widened when he realised the dragons tongue was in his ear.

"Gah!" Harry quickly used both hands to pry the metal dragon off before raising the small thing up above his head. It let out a satisfied chirp. Harry stared at it with wide eyes. Why did it do that?

In the back of his head he could hear the other voice, the other Harry laughing leisurely which in turn caused the small boys own lips to awkwardly quirk up as if it was his first time smiling. Harry could feel a slight bubble in his throat the tingling sensation made its way up until it burst from his pink lips in the form of a giggle that soon escalated into tinkling laughter.

The dragon seemed to smirk self-importantly after making its master laugh. Once Harry's laughter died down he smiled at the dragon again.

"Dior. Your name is Dior. It means made of gold. What do you think?" The newly named dragon puffed out its chest and let of a long chirp before scrambling down Harry's outstretched arm and up to his neck where his tail extended to wrap around his pale, slim column. The dragons artificial heartbeat clashing with Harry's pulse.

Harry shivered when he realised how cold he was. He petted Dior on the head and whispered to her. "Dior, can I have my wand and some clothing pwease?"

Dior's body shuddered and coughed out the elder wand along with a dark grey long sleeved V-neck shirt, slim fitting black jeans and converse that stopped three inches above the ankle from her opened jaws. He quickly scrambled to the clothing and his wand. Picking his wand up he felt his magic sing out happily, the familiar warmth spread through him calming both him and his other. It was like a warm summers wind, a first kiss with your lover (other Harry would know he thought childishly) The first drop of water in a desert-absolutely refreshing and addicting.

Dior's shrill yelp made him refocus again. Dior looked at him then the pile of too large clothing pointedly. He smiled at her before picking up the pair of bottoms. They were obviously too big for him. _Magic. _Other Harry pointed out calmly. He was so smart. Harry giggled excitedly as he used his wand to preform a simple fitting charm on the clothing before slipping them on.

Warm and snug Harry still felt exposed to the world as if he was still naked. _Shoes? Maybe? _Other Harry sounded mildly exasperated so younger Harry quickly preformed the same charm on his shoes to make them fit. He hurriedly slipped them on before pausing at the laces. He didn't know how to tie up his shoe laces. Other Harry did but he didn't. Harry sighed before quickly swishing his wand thinking of his intent. Seconds later he had neatly laced up shoes. Thank Merlin for magic.

But still he felt...off. "Dior a cwoak pwease."

Dior was quick to spit it out. It seemed she only needed to morph when objects were being placed within her. He once again fitted the cloak perfectly before and put it on. He smiled when he realised that the shadows the raised hood cast covered his eyes and half his nose. Dior was stilled wrapped around his neck and had solidified once more having deemed her job over.

_Why? _Other Harry asked him. Harry knew what he was asking. Why hide? He didn't know why but he felt safe now that he was hidden. Not everyone was like other Harry's friends. There were mean people out there. People like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley, not everybody could be trusted. Wrapped in the soft and fine quality fabric of the black cloak he felt safe. Almost as if he believed that if nobody could see him they couldn't hurt him.

"Now where to go?"

Other Harry provided a small list of things he could do. He chose the first option. He laid his wand out flat on his small palm and whispered softly, "Point me: Nearest pure hearted person."

The wand spun quickly showing they were near by before stopping completely in a direction on Harry's left. His other was smart. A pure hearted person wouldn't hurt him, his other or Dior. But just in case he slipped his wand up his sleave for easy access. The carved wood was the exact length of his forearm a fact he couldn't help but giggle over.

With a hop, skip and jump on light feet harry made his way in the direction his wand had told him to go in.

* * *

Where ever he was Harry couldn't help but appreciate the sheer beauty of the surrounding nature. Everywhere he looked were tall trees of a kind he had never seen before. Sure, it was kind of creepy but he wasn't scared after all he had Other Harry, Dior and his magic. In his mind a mighty dragon, a powerful and wise wizard and his life force that doubled as his majestic sword.

He had been walking a while now and on occasion due to his boredom he would take a leap and twist in the air, his magic cocooning around him and slowing his descent so he could land safely. It was fun just like those men who went to the moon that he saw Aunt Petunia watching on the television.

Other Harry had pondered it briefly before telling him that because he was young his magic is instinctually protecting its host. A form of accidental magic he likened it to. His other Harry was so smart and one day he would be just like him.

His thoughts broke when he came to a crudely made road. It was formed in the same way the roads the muggles in the dark ages had made roads. He knew this because he had 'borrowed' one of the many books Dudley owned but did not read.

While inspecting the road he placed a single foot on the odd pavement of sort. Was it a type of dirt? He watched as yellow, red and orange dried leaves were dragged by the wind across the ground, darting up and dancing in its currents.

His head snapped up when he heard the yells of men from a cliff top up ahead, down came tumbling four...men? He went to grab his wand just as Other Harry stepped in. _Don't! They wont hurt us. _Harry was sceptical but who was he to disagree with older Harry? He let his hand fall away from his wand and cautiously watched the four bumble about. His feet were spread apart and his upper body was slightly twisted just in case he had to run.

He watched partly wanting to giggle from their bumbling and tripping and partly curious yet weary. The four of them didn't look fit to hurt a fly. They were extremely small with the faces of older men and large feet. Harry puffed out his chest when he realised that they were only two and a half heads taller than him and he was only five. _Eighteen. _Other Harry piped in amused at where his thoughts were going. Harry faintly rolled his eyes but still so happy. It meant that one day he would be mighty and tall. He was already on his way there.

_They're not speaking English. _And Other Harry was right, they weren't. Harry grew concerned when they didn't notice his presence. They would be killed easily if he had drawn his wand. The language they were speaking- whatever it was- was guttural and could be likened to Russian in terms of harshness. The consonants were sharp and sounded nothing like any of the languages he knew and he could speak Latin!

Suddenly one of the small men's eyes landed on him. His hair was a curly chocolate brown and his eyes were a very pretty ocean blue. He said something in the foreign language again to his companions. Harry knew it was about him when the blue eyed one pointed at him in a not so subtle way and suddenly all four of them were in the middle of the road crouching before him. This only served to annoy him. He wasn't that small! He was strong just like his other! He smiled though when he remembered they didn't know what he looked like as they could only see the bottom third of his face.

The four of them proceeded to rattle off in the harsh language with smiles on their faces. A silence stretched over the road once more. _They're waiting for your reply, most likely. _

Harry huffed out loud and crossed his arms before deciding to talk, "You'wr stupid. I can't understwand you." _Be nice. _His other warned.

All of their faces turned confused before they turned to each other and babbled amongst them. Harry took the time to get a look at the others. There was a plumper one with curly straw blonde hair and brown eyes. The other two looked simular to each other. _Maybe they're related? _Probably, he thought back.

The blue eyed one scanned him before his eyes widened seeing Dior. Slowly, he stretched out his hand to touch the solid gold. Dior couldn't be harmed by any normal means because of her magic and metal structure but still Harry couldn't help but be protective of her. She was his friend and even though his other had a lot of them, Harry didn't.

Mindful of his others concern of the four he gently put his small hand around the blue eyed ones wrist, carefully prying the wandering fingers off of Dior's wealthy body. The man-boy looked sheepish and smiled apologetically at him. Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully, maybe they weren't bad at all. They could be his friends? But, then again he didn't like how he couldn't understand them.

Suddenly Harry felt something disturb his magical core. A dark presence, something sinister with malicious intent and heading this way. _Get off the road! Hide! _He stiffened hearing the urgency in Other Harry's voice. His eyes darted to the oblivious people still talking around him. He decided the blue eyed one held more intelligence than the others. Stepping closer to him he tugged on his sleave relentlessly while trying to drag his possible friend over to a hiding space all while keeping an eye out on the other side of the road for the unwanted road dweller. Blue eyes seemed to understand because he quickly picked an annoyed Harry up by his mid section and yelled something to his friends. It wasn't hard to do considering his light weight.

All five of them were off the road and hiding in a burrow by the side of the road just as a dark rider stopped on the road. Harry face contorted confused. How didn't it see them? Was it blind? _I think it's stretching out its senses... _Even other Harry sounded somewhat mystified. Harry closed his eyes and slowly reached out with his magic, careful in keeping it hidden at the same time. What he saw almost made him tear up again. His eyes snapped open and narrowed dangerously at the golden ring the blue eyed one was holding. The ring was calling to the dark rider that was how it could sense them.

He narrowed his eyes further as he saw the blue eyed one slowly bring the ring closer to his other hand. _Stop him! If he puts the ring on it will find us! _Quickly obeying his other he snapped out his arm to push back the descending hand holding the ring. He looked up sharply at the man-boy with annoyance surging through him and shook his head at him but couldn't help feeling sympathy when he saw his expression. He looked so lost and out of his comfort zone right at that moment. So frail and without an anchor to keep him in sanity. That was what Harry was like before his Other. He could remember, everyday was a walk on thin ice. One wrong word or action and he would be locked under the staircase again. It was so dark in there and he felt as if every second took away a small amount of oxygen away from him.

He gently opened one of the blue eyed ones clenched fists. He could feel his confused eyes on him but ignored it as he traced soft patterns across the calloused palm and he felt the blue eyed one relax. Sometimes, Harry had wished someone would do this for him, before his Other and Dior were around that is. He used to sneak out into the park and watch all the happy families play together. It was during one of those park trips that he saw a young boy trip over. He had scraped his knee and started crying. He watched as a pretty lady rushed over to the screaming boy and softly blew on the wound and kissed it. 'All better?' she asked the child and the boy nodded sniffling. Harry didn't understand and he still didn't, how could a kiss just make everything better? It was still bleeding and the child was obviously still in pain by the way he hobbled up so how did it make it 'all better'? The mother then started traces small patterns on the boys palm and sent him on his way.

That night in his cupboard he stared at his palm and wondered if anyone would do that for him. Even other Harry had his friends to comfort him. _Ours. They're our friends. Both you and I. We are the same person after all. _The voice reminded gently. Harry nodded but didn't really believe they were the same person. He understood they were the same people but not the same person. Either way though, he was happy he could have someone to call his friends.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the screeching of the dark rider as it rode away. Quickly he was scooped up again much to his annoyance as the four man-boys ran in another direction of the forest like death itself was on their tail. Harry couldn't help but be amused at his analogy considering he was the master of death.

The man boys stopped again when they saw the dark rider in the distance. They seemed to discuss something before settling on a course of action judging by their nods of approval and suddenly they were moving again. He really wished he could understand what they were saying, it was wearing on his nerves and if not for the calming waves he was being sent from his other or the fabricated heartbeat of Dior he most likely would have accidently fried a tree.

They picked up pace quickly when they heard the screeches of the dark rider again and Harry could feel himself panic when he realised that one screech was being overlapped by others meaning there was more than one out there. He squeezed his small legs tighter around the waist of the blue eyed one. His way of telling him to hurry. He seemed to get because he was now flat out sprinting a wharf where a small raft was being untied by the other man-boys ahead of them.

Out of nowhere sprung a dark rider. The blue eyed one froze with anxiety and Harry knew he had to do something but what. Harry saw flashes of simular creatures made of darkness run across his vision. _Dementors. Use a protronus! Quickly!_ Harry closed his eyes and tried to access his most happiest memory. Which was hard to do considering his circumstances and the clashing of both his and other Harry's memories. He could access those memories but he wasn't there to experience the feelings they made for other Harry. He could feel them through his other but it just wasn't enough for his patronus.

Fighting the onslaught he finally focused on his own happiest memory. He didn't have many but he remembered a time where he had run away from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin on a particularly bad day and had found himself in a field of flowers. His young mind couldn't remember the details of the field. Just how it made him feel, the sensation. Peace and calm filled him remembering the warmth of the gentle sun's rays. The soft blow of the winds and the soft petals that grazed against his delicate skin.

His eyes opened again and he took out his wand with a tight grip and with a firm voice he yelled out, "Expecto patronum!"

A soft blue light streamed out from the tip of his wand to take the form of a lion. Its powerful jaws opened and out came a staggering roar. Harry felt the warmth and peace that radiated from his patronus as it jumped around the places batting with strong and equipped paws at every dark ridder. The riders screeched and retreated. He shook the baffled blue eyed ones shoulder in order to get him moving again. The blue eyed one only looked at him in awe and breathed something out in that language of his. Harry rolled his eyes from under his hood before sharply pointing at the raft where his friends where previously slack jawed at the young ones display of power and now calling for them to jump.

Harry was thrown on to the rafter and was followed by the blue eyed one who was dragged onto it safely just as the patronus looked back to see its master was safe and dispelled itself. The dark riders screeched and went no further when the reached the waters edge.

_They fear water. _Good. Harry thought to his other. Because next time he saw them he would drench them in it.

* * *

They had been travelling together for three days now and Harry had learnt there names. The blue eyed ones name was Frodo, the plump one was Sam and the other two were Merry and Pippin. In turn they had learnt his name in which he reluctantly gave, though he called himself Hadrian as for some odd reason they couldn't pronounce the shortened version. He wasn't to happy to have them butcher his others name so he came to the conclusion that his formal name would have to do. He didn't bother with a last name. The whole process was like a game of charades until Harry's other just pointed out that they could use a high up translation spell. It took three hours but was worth it when he saw the look on his companions faces. Then the questioning begun.

They had learnt that he was a wizard and for the most part, not of the race of men, something that was to be kept secret. He was lost and couldn't find home and that he had a like for snakes and dragons with a dislike for 'meanies' and spoke a flowing language known as English, the common of his home and Latin, another common language of his people.

He had learnt that the four were hobbits, peaceful creatures who didn't like adventure which he didn't understand considering the fact that they were on the run. He didn't ask about that, he got the feeling that they wouldn't tell him anyway. Another thing he learnt was that wizards were rare here, and 'here' would be another world entirely.

* * *

Frodo looked at their little companion. He was small and frail looking with beautiful soft alabaster skin. His limbs were slim and at times Frodo felt worried that too much strain on them would make them snap. But he knew better than that now. A wizard and something else. How was that possible? But he was too beautiful to be apart of the race of men despite not being able to see most of him under the cloak. His second thought had been what if he was an elf? Impossible considering an elfling had not been born for over a thousand years. The child wouldn't even give his age.

The hobbits had even gotten together to discuss his origins, he said he was lost and from the quality of his strange clothing and solid gold necklace shaped into the form of a dragon they suspected the young one held a prestigious position in his society. Perhaps he was a royal in his land.

The craftsmanship of the dragon was simply amazing. It put the work of the elves to shame, every detail had been perfectly carved, etched and added on. The scales could be clearly seen all the way down to the tip of it's long tail that wrapped around the pale column it surrounded. So lifelike it was that he swore he saw the dragons jaws open where a golden tongue flicked out.

Everything about the child was mysterious, from his hidden features and strange abilities to his completely foreign name. _Hadrian _it was a strange name but beautiful none the less.

Harry could feel Frodo staring at them but ignored it as he could see the beginnings of a ruddy town ahead. Bree huh. _Finally civilisation. _His other moaned dramatically and caused him to laugh. The hobbits gave him amused glances but focused on getting to safety.

Frodo knocked on the large yet unsteady wooden structure and a door to his left slammed open and an old man limped out with a lantern. Harry giggled quietly to himself, if that was supposed to be intimidating he even in his smaller body must look like the former dark lord reincarnated.

"What business does four hobbits and a child have here?" The gatekeeper asked in a gravelly voice.

Harry sulked at his choice of words and _no _he _wasn't _pouting. He was the master of death! He had a dragon for merlins sake! And magic! It's not fair. He could hear his other laughing at him again at the back of his mind.

"My name is Frodo. This is Sam, Merry, Pippin and Hadrian. Our business is our own." Frodo said firmly.

The gatekeeper raised his eyebrows at Hadrian and he found himself annoyed at his foreignness before the gatekeeper raised his hands in the apparent universal surrender sign.

"I mean no offence sir. Strange folk are around these parts. I'm just doing my job." And not well Harry couldn't help but add in his head. He did just let in a dragon with the master of death. _He doesn't know!_ Still...

They entered the town and Harry promptly felt a dark cloud hang over his head. Why was everyone so tall?! He was itching to bring out his wand and just shrink them all. Unfortunately he didn't have time to he could feel Dior getting anxious. She had been stuck in the same position for almost four days now around his neck. He didn't even want to know what that felt like. _I suspect like a body binding spell _Other Harry responded dryly. Oh yeah he forgot about that. Oops.

He weaved through the crowd swiftly, one of the perks to being small. _Small but mighty? _Older Harry asked getting used to his other half's growing ego. Of course he responded with a smile.

The four hobbits and the master of death entered the inn on the side street. The Prancing Pony the sign had said and Harry half expected to see actual ponies running around in his childish imagination. _A bit like three broomsticks isn't it. _Three broomsticks? Harry vaguely recalled a place in his others memories. I suppose he thought with a shrug.

Harry decided to explore while the hobbits were talking so walking up to Sam he tugged on his sleave.

"Yes Hadrian?" Sam looked down to the shadowed boy.

"I'm going to look around. I'll be back soon okay?" The brilliancy of translation spells was that it translated what you intended to say perfectly despite your less than accurate pronunciation. It was a shame he couldn't do anything about his English though.

Sam nodded amused, "Okay, have fun and don't get into too much trouble young Mister."

Harry giggled and ran off. His father was one of the original marauders. Trouble and mischief were his middle names, well no it wasn't, it was James but you get the point. He needed to find somewhere he could hide and no one would enter so that Dior could move about. It was like a treasure hunt he thought with a twirl of his cloak and a following giggle.

Many of the women present cooed over the cherubic sound but Harry didn't have time for the nice ladies. He had to find a nice spot. Running around he looked in every corner he could find. He ran up stairs and down stairs then up them again just in case he didn't look properly and every once in a while his other would pitch in.

Huffing he ran past a table on his small legs, his converse making small tapping sounds as he went. Customer and staff watched amused as the little boy darted to different places around the inn until he stopped right in front a man sitting by himself. Like Harry his features were concealed by a cloak and he was smoking a pipe. His attention caught he continued to stare at him brazenly.

He looked somewhat familiar. Harry didn't know if he had met the man before or not. _He looks like someone I used to know. _Have I met him before, that someone? _No...I don't think you'll ever get the chance to meet him. _Was he important? _...Yes...He was very special to us. _Oh.

Harry decided to sift through his others memories for the person Older Harry was talking about but was reminded of his original intent when he felt Dior squirm against his neck. He turned on the balls of his feet, his cloak flaring out dramatically, to search out a hiding spot completely oblivious to the steel grey eyes of certain ranger that rested on him.

* * *

Strider had watched amused as the small child dressed in a black cloak that covered his features darted around the inn like a shadow in search of something. The child had a certain love for dramatics it seemed because every sharp turn he took he ensured his cloak would flair or float out.

He kept watch as he continued searching until the boy stopped right in front of him. A pretty little thing he was up close from what he could see, he couldn't help but think that many would mistake him for a girl. The child stared at him and cocked his head and every once in a while he would subtly nod his head as if something was talking to him.

Striders eyes zeroed in on the strange clothing the young one wore. They were of fine quality that much was certain when looking at the perfectly even stitching but he had never seen clothing like it before not even the fabric was familiar to him. Looking further up Strider felt his eyes widen when he took in the sight of the solid gold dragon. This child must be of extreme importance to hold something so well crafted and grand.

The boy seemed to remember something before turning and darting away from striders line of sight.

* * *

Harry had found the perfect place to hide, a small abandoned broom closet. As he entered and shut the door behind Dior practically jumped off him and landed on a small shelf next to a bottle of merlin knows what. The little dragon stretched and contorted her body in shapes Harry before this day didn't know existed or even possible.

Dior let out chirps of content before outstretching her small wings and began flapping them to gain momentum. _You know, it wasn't ours. _Harry was confused, what wasn't theirs? _...That patronus. It wasn't ours. _His other was being silly again, of course it was theirs. They conjured it didn't they? _No, you conjured it...and it was different._

Harry tried to think what the difference was between the patronuses. He couldn't remember. _Our father remember? _Harry furrowed his brows from beneath his cloak. He had never met his father before. His other had but he hadn't. _Of course! I'm sorry I forgot. _It's fine he thought back. Besides, lions were cool just like his House of Gryffindor.

Loud bangs, crashes and screams came from the other side of the door. Something must have going on out there.

"Wet's go check it out." Harry whispered in English to Dior who groaned and made her way over to Harrys neck and wrapping her self around it. Settling herself in a different position than last time she begrudgingly solidified herself. Harry noticed this and wondered if anyone would notice. If they did well...meh. _Oh merlin. _Older Harry whispered tiredly.

Harry laughed and jumped out of the cupboard startling a bar worker who was passing by. He ran quickly to the part of the inn where all the commotion was. Looking around he didn't see his new hobbit friends anywhere until he caught sight of them holding butter knives and candlesticks creeping up the stairs. He cocked his head to the side looking like a curious kitten. Were they playing a game?

He quietly followed them and caught up just as they burst through a door.

"Release mister Frodo or i'll have at thee longshanks." Sam threatened the man he was studying earlier with a candelabra.

The man looked amused and put his word away. "You have stout hearts little hobbits but it wont be enough to keep you alive."

Now Harry was annoyed. Again. They hadn't noticed him, which wasn't really easy to do considering he blended in with the shadows.

"Guys! Why didn't you tell me you were playing a game!" Harry whined startling them all. _I don't really think they're playing. _His other commented slightly amused. Either way they shouldn't ignore him.

* * *

**And that's a wrap children! **

**People it's my birthday in exactly two days! I'm turning fourteen annnnnd I'm getting me a puppy. It's not exactly a dragon but i'll take it any day.**

**So, a few things to explain. Harry has both the mentality of his five year old state and his eighteen year old state. It's why his magic is in the same condition it was when he was in his original world. I'd liken it to...okay lets say your seven year old self somehow got in your present self's body. They have your physical abilities and your memories but let's face it. It's still the seven year old you in that body. The mental capacity is different. The difference between the you then and now is experience and that is how it is for our Harry.**

**He also has some confidence from his older self. So this is basically Harry as if he didn't have self esteem issues as a child.**

**Thankyou once again to my reviewers, they are as follows:**

**Bookreader911- Thankyou I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue reading.**

**HeidiFox- I hope you like the chapter. Thankyou for your support.**

**NotaFro- Aww thankyou. I'm sure your writing skills are amazing and I'm only at this level because nice people such as yourself are readily giving out encouragement. You're awesome :)**

**Mutt Rivers- The next chapter will have a proper description of Harry's looks but if you mean child Harry's appearance in the story- Here he is! I hope you like him. **

**Guest- Elrond or Aragorn huh? I'm very open to suggestions sooo I have taken that into account. Now that you have said this it most likely going to happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Mordollwen Castiel- Well I am glad you like it! And to you too, many happy returns. I hope you have a great year :D**

**Opinr- Thanks! I look forward to it as well. I say this because I am actually winging this. Any suggestions please feel free to give. Enjoy!**

**Avengel Azreal- Okay so thankyou for the beautiful review. I am so stoked that something I wrote touched someone somewhere. That's really what any writer anywhere wants. I would like to remind you that authors have no point in existing without readers so that makes you important. Plus, going by you're excellent English in your review I would say you would make a great writer if you were to ever pick it up. I really hope I don't disappoint you with this story and it lives up to your standards. If not...sorry.**

**raven1493- I think your begging worked. Yes, I just honestly don't believe that friends that have been through so many things together would so easily betray each other. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.**

**Elliot Sterling- This must be your fandom! I remember you from my other fic! How are you? Good? That's good. I'm super glad you liked it, really.**

**Syllesta- I'm happy you liked it. Maybe you'll continue liking it? The average amount of words in the chapters are going to be between 6,000 words and 11,000 words. The last chapter was more like a prologue than anything. Enjoy.**

**CrystalBlues- You like it...EVERYONE CRYSTALBLUES LIKES IT! No joke, thanks so much. You were the first to review so you are super amazing.**

**Okay so if you're just reading this now please don't hesitate to drop me a line. I reply to every review and I appreciate suggestions and constructive criticism.**

**It's been fun guys,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	3. Walking, walking and more walking!

**I'm in mood at the moment where all my creative fluids are on hyper flux, which for you my dear readers means another chapter. I am actually very surprised at my (so far) consistent updates. Usually I just update when I feel like it. Does this mean something? Probably not.**

**Oh! My amazing friend, (Insert name) has changed my summary for this story and I think she did an amazing job. Faaaaar better then mine. Kudos for her ~3**

**I. AM. UN-BETAED. Just thought I should point that out. I apologise for any mistakes. ^.^'**

******She feels her heart beating rapidly with anxiousness, she leans forward in her seat. Could this be the moment? She strains her ears, listening despite her loud pulse and then she hears it. Her name has been called. For a second she swears the world has stopped, even her heart but just as quickly it starts again and the silence is filled with a raging applause. She shoots from her seat and makes her way through the crowd and onto the wooden stage. In front of the podium she realises she needs to make a speech. She pauses, uncertain before starting in a whisper. "I own nothing." ******

**I'm sorry the stars (what are they called again?) made it look it important didn't it? It wasn't.**

English!

* * *

Looking at the ranger Harry couldn't help but notice his others rapidly swirling thoughts before they stopped suddenly. He could feel his others confusion and sadness. The now uncloaked ranger had caused this. He could feel his whole body tighten with anger. How dare this man just walk in and make his poor other feel such emotions.

"This isn't a game little Hadrian. This man has taken mister Frodo." Pippin informed Harry torn between shoving the little boy behind him and keeping his knife and candles in hand.

"I mean you no harm. I am a friend of the grey wizard." Strider pointed out.

Harry glared hatefully at the stranger hoping the man would just spontaneously combust if he glared enough. He opened his mouth to retort or insult (which ever came out first) but was stopped when he heard his other speak up. _Sirius? _He couldn't help but notice the longing in his others voice. Was this man important to them? He cocked his head to the side thinking about it-a habit had been formed it seemed.

_No...this is not Sirius. He looks like him, that's all. _Harry grew sad at the heartbreaking tone of voice he had used and decided to forgive the strange man. After all, it wasn't his fault he wasn't who he was supposed to be. People rarely were who they were supposed to be. He was supposed to be a normal lost child, though lost he was Harry knew he was anything but normal. But then again dying and coming back to life did that for you. Then there was the wizard thing. Oh, and the whole owning three ancient and legendary magical artefacts that made you the master of death fiasco.

_Technically I was the one that died. _And you did a wonderful job at that. Harry thought with a huff. But I share your memories too remember? So in a way I died as well.

"He told me of four hobbits but a child, that was a surprise." Strider said looking directly at Harry. He bristled at being called a child but was placated by his others soothing voice.

Sam and the troublesome two looked at him warily still brandishing their weapons but answered the rangers unasked question. "We found him. Lost in the woods he was. We thought with his current situation Gandalf would be able to help him."

"Oh and why would the young one need the wizard's help?" Strider asked both suspicious and curious.

Sam and the other hobbits didn't answer. He didn't trust this ranger and with Hadrian's abilities it was only natural that Gandalf be the one to help the lost child. Even if Sam didn't know what Hadrian was exactly he knew he would never put the child in dangers way. He had grown fond of the young wizard over the short period of time they had been travelling together. In fact, his endearing antics had drawn all the hobbits in. It seemed his lively innocence was like a small sun to them on their more darker days. But in the younglings countenance was a touch of maturity that spoke of experience and understanding. It was enough to make anyone, no matter the race muse on his past.

Seeing that know one would answer Harry decided to give one himself. "I have a problem that requires his attention. I'm afraid that only he could help me at this point in time." And it was true. Apparently wizards were rare here and the closest available one had been this Gandalf man.

Strider was taken aback by the contradiction that was the child's speech pattern. His voice was beautiful. High pitched and smooth and every word almost sounded as if was being sung out, young and youthful. Yet his choice of words were well beyond his years and lacked the slurs and mispronunciation.

"Yeah, you kind of get used to it after a while. Westron isn't his primary tongue either. Something called Egilish?" Frodo said shyly from beside the scruffy ranger.

Strider nodded before walking up to Harry and slowly crouching in front of the now tense boy. Strider seemed to hesitate slightly before picking him up carefully. Harry squirmed in his hold, his muscles clenched as if waiting for him to drop him or attack. Strider frowned at his behaviour bringing a rough hand to the uncovered part of Harry's cheek and softly trailed a finger down the naturally rosy part of the flesh.

Strider revelled in the softness of his skin, it was like touching the finest of silks, warm and fragile. The sheer lightness of the boy made him subconsciously bring him closer to his chest to cradle protectively. He was so small that Strider felt that if he held on too tightly he would shatter like porcelain. This child was too beautiful to be of the race of men. But what?

Harry felt himself relax in the warm embrace Strider had placed him but was still weary of hand movements that were too close to his cloak's hood because despite it all the cloak really did make him feel protected.

"Hadrian was it? From where do you hail? This Egilish is your homes language?" He asked the boy softly as to not startle him.

Harry nodded slightly annoyed at how sleepy he was becoming under the rangers soft touches. "English is my first language its the common from where I'm from. Latin is another language I speak, which is another widely used speech for my people. England. I was born in England." He could feel himself slipping off into the dream world with every second and with every bit of strength he tried to fight it. He apparently was no match against the lures of sleep.

Strider and the hobbits looked confused but smiled when they saw Hadrian's cloaked head drop slightly signalling his descent into unconsciousness. This England, not one of them had heard of it before. Even Strider who had travelled with the men of south all across Middle Earth. Perhaps it was across the great sea?

Jostling Hadrian into a more comfortable position Strider went to lift the hood from his head but was stopped when Frodo intervened.

"Don't. He wont allow anyone to see his face." he said simply.

Strider hesitated but reluctantly with drew his assaulting hand. "We can longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

When Harry awoke he felt the warm and strong arms of the ranger still wrapped around him. Looking up he felt relieved to see his hood had not been tampered with. Maybe he should place a spell on the hood that would make it so only he could remove it. 'Is there a spell like that out there?' _I'm sure we will find something. _His other sounded groggy as if just waking up himself.

Harry looked to the man that still held him and realised he didn't know he was awake. He stared at for a moment. This man, he remembered now, resembled another. The same warmth and roguishly handsome looks. He remembered his other being extremely close to him, a tight bond, a family bond. 'Was that man family, that Sirius?' _Yes, our godfather. _Older Harry explained. Sometimes certain memories of his other were hard to gain access to. He often wondered if it was because the older Harry was consciously blocking it. And if that was true, why block the memory of family? Harry didn't even know he had family out side of his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Harry wiggled slightly before nuzzling the warm body holding him trying to burrow himself deeper into the crook of Striders arm and whined when he couldn't get any further. Strider having heard him moved his position to accommodate laughing quietly to himself thinking Harry was still asleep and doing all this subconsciously.

_What are you doing?! _Harry rolled his eyes under his hood at his others question. It was obvious what he doing. He was snuggling with the ranger to get more comfortable. _I can see that but why?! _Harry frowned sometimes he had wondered how he had come to be someone like his other. His other self would always deny himself something he wanted because of rules or regulations and at other times just because it inconvenienced someone around him. 'Because I want to and unlike you I'm not in the business of denying myself. Well, anymore at least' And he wasn't. Somewhere along the way his other had lost the meaning of enjoying life. No doubt because of responsibilities and the meanies that were Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but he was free now. Why was he still acting like that? Couldn't he just have fun now? He was far away from them now and the whole world was his metaphorical playground. Not that Harry had ever been on one before. But he planed on it.

His other was silent for a while before piping up again. _I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it. _Harry smiled hearing his other speak. 'Well then I'll just have to do everything we've ever wanted to do to get you used to it.' He felt his smile stretch wider when he heard his others laugh.

Strider shifted slightly having felt the smile against the fabric of his tunic. What was Hadrian dreaming about?

Harry tensed slightly when he heard the screeches of the dark riders. They were close, very close. It was obvious by the sliver of calm that Strider held himself with that he had a plan of action. Did the others know of it? Judging by their sleeping faces he could see in the corner of his eye, they had no clue either. Why were they here anyway?

Suddenly they all jumped awake no doubt awoken by the nerve grating pig noises the dark beings made. Honestly, how was it possible to sound so much like nails on a blackboard. _Some people are just gifted. __Or you know cursed. _Harry snickered out loud at his others words causing the inhabitants of the room to jerk back in surprise.

Strider looked down at Hadrian with a smile as he tried to disentangle himself from the rangers grip.

"Did you have a nice nap little one?" Harry felt mortification rise up in him.

"I did not nap! I don't even take naps! I thoroughwy enjoyed my resting period!" Harry spluttered out in English. One day he would pronounce his 'L's' properly. What did they think he was? A child? _Yes. _He almost groaned hearing the smug satisfaction in his others voice.

"Was that English again Hadrian?" Merry practically yelled in curious excitement.

"What did you say?" Strider followed thoughtfully. The language was not one he had ever heard before. It was quite flowing and lacked the harshness of Westron. Not as beautiful as the language of the elves but pretty in it's own way.

"I said..." Harry trailed off seeing their interested faces. "I said 'Yes, I enjoyed my sleep very much. I'm sorry for any inconveniences caused by me." Harry finished off sounding defeated. He did not nap.

"You were as quiet as a lamb Hadrian." Frodo said soothingly misinterpreting the reason of defeat as something else.

The calm mood was broken by the continuous squawks of the dark riders. "What are they?" Frodo asked quietly.

Strider rearranged Harry so that he was comfortably sitting on his lap with his arms tucked around his small upper body. So small was Harry that he could rest his exposed chin on the tops of the rangers arms. Seeing the boy was still again Strider went on to answer the Hobbits question.

"They were once men. Great kings of old. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power." Harry's eyes couldn't help but linger at the pocket he knew Frodo kept that odd ring that signalled the riders. Was that ring one of them? And who was Sauron? _Shhh! Listen!_

"Blinded by their greed they took them without question and one by one they all fell to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Harry couldn't say he was surprised. Humans had a tendency to be drawn into the dark and the power it possessed. _You say that as if we aren't human. _He didn't know what he was. The intricacies of being the master of death were never pointed out to him or his other it seemed. _Is this one of our famous 'find out along the way' times? _He smiled at his others words. He was coming around to the whole living to fullest thing it seemed. _Nothing I can really do about it. Might as well enjoy the ride. _Good because he promised it would be fun.

"They are the Nazgul, ringwrieths. Neither are they living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring." Well that answers that question. "Drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you."

Instantly Harry felt a sort of kinship with Frodo. His other had gone through the same experience, he had the weight of a great burden on his shoulders from a young age and constantly on the run from the former dark lord's army. Was Frodo another Harry. _It would seem so. Whoever this Sauron is, he's the one who controls these Nazgul but why would they want Frodo's ring when they have nine others? What did he mean by 'the power of the one'? _Harry mentaly shrugged but promised to find out later.

"Where I come from, we have very simular creatures." Harry started gaining everyone's attention. "They are called the Dementors. Beings that install fear into any creature that is near enough. You can feel their presence, like ice on the back of your neck. Their 'kiss' sucks every ounce of happiness from you. Your memories are taken from you along with every other good thing until you become nothing but an empty shell. Usually they don't bother with feeding off of random people as their job is to guard a prison known as Azkaban. Unfortunately I had the opportunity to meet one outside of it's usual habitat."

Harry was quiet thinking of his others horrible experience with the dementors before continuing. "I almost died that day. The dementor hovered over me sucking everything away. I felt as if I was losing myself. It was...so cold. Everything was so cold."

"What happened?" Strider asked quietly while the hobbits leaned forward to hear.

"I was saved. By a wizard actually. He stumbled upon me and summoned a sort of guardian. Every witch and wizard where I come from has this guardian but only a few bother to learn to give it a physical form. This guardian is made up of all the positive and happy moments and feelings you've had in your life and it's physical form depends on the witch or wizard. This wizards guardian or patronus as it's more commonly referred to was a wolf. I was amazed to find out that dark creatures feared the patronus and watched as the beautiful silvery wolf drove the dementor away." That was the simplest way of putting it.

He smirked seeing Sam mouthed the word 'silvery' while Pippin did the same with 'patronus' having remembered the simular words Hadrian used to summon the beast that drove the Nazgul away days before.

"That thing, before...was it...?" Frodo tried to ask Hadrian without giving anything away.

Harry smiled from beneath the shadows and nodded. He really did like these hobbits. They were so understanding about things. His nod seemed to put the hobbits in a state of awe.

The hobbits couldn't believe it despite having witnessed it. That creature, for they had never seen or heard of one like it before was a spirit of the light. One that was at the beck and call of the child sitting comfortably in the rangers lap. Almost as if he heard their appraising thoughts Harry let his smirk widen.

Strider on the other hand was confused and understandably so. What beast were they talking about? Strider knew better than to try and ask about something they obviously wanted to keep secret. Maybe at a later date.

"Get some sleep we have a long journey to start in the morn." Strider said while using his fingers to stamp out the single lit candle on the window sill. Needless to say neither Harry or his other would be getting any sleep with the whirring information running about their mind.

* * *

Harry was getting really worried. They had been walking for a while now and he hadn't let Dior stretch since two days ago at the inn and that had only been for about two minutes. The worse part was he couldn't sneak way either because while he said 'they' had been walking, he himself hadn't. Apparently Strider found it necessary to carry him every where he went. He wouldn't even place him on the pony they had picked up a while back. Bill his name was. _You'd probably fall off. _'But magic will slow my descent and I'd land perfectly. I could probably perform a couple flips while I was at it. Plus, with your experience with riding threstrals I could be a pro.' _Once again. They don't know that. '_Urgh fine! But one day I'm going to jump from a tree and land like those muggle Olympians right in front of them' The two inwardly cackled imagining their expressions when it did happen.

Strider looked down at Hadrian eyes shinning with mirth. The little one had been sulking for almost an hour now but he couldn't really help it. He was far too small to be walking for long periods of time at the pace they were going at and Strider was too uncomfortable with putting him on Bill. What would happen if he lost his balance and fell off? He felt his grip on the now manically grinning child grow tighter. He still couldn't help but feel Hadrian would shatter like glass if that should happen.

He was very much worried about Hadrian's state of health. He looked the painting of perfect health until you heard his age. Strider felt his breath leave him when Hadrian told him that he was five. The boy looked no more than three. He was too tiny. When getting to Rivendell he promised the first thing he would do was have his foster father give him a check up. What if there was something wrong with him? He was broken from his worried musings when heard the whispers of the hobbits behind him.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked from behind trying to keep an eye on Strider who held Hadrian

"Into the wild." Strider answered vaguely.

Well that cleared a lot of things up for Harry. _Be patient. _Harry huffed, he really just wanted to let his neglected dragon soar the skies for a while.

"How do you know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? I don't trust him with Hadrian." Pippin whispered to Frodo. Harry having heard him smiled. It was nice knowing someone was looking out for you.

"I think a servant of the enemy would be fairer and feel fouler. Also, we know Hadrian, what he is, I think he of all people would know who to trust and despite the sulking he looks pretty comfortable where he is."

Harry felt his eye twitch. He was not sulking!

"I think you have the right idea there Frodo. Trust me, despite my age I've known my fair share of not so nice people. The 'bad' I guess you could say, would show off their face to the world unworried of who attacks him. True evil on the other hand hides behind a pretty mask and equally beautiful words. But then again I have recently learned that the world doesn't just divide into black in white." Harry said thoughtfully while twisting so he could see the hobbits over Striders shoulder.

"Black and white?" Merry asked the strangely wise child.

"Of course, it's only natural that people categorise things into good or bad, light or dark and black and white. If you're stick around long enough you start to see the lines that divide these things blur and soon you stop seeing things as black and white and it becomes more like shades of grey. Kind of like degrees of humanity and insanity." Harry answered.

"I'm not saying that people who kill people deserve a banquet and crown. But maybe they have reasons for being the way they are. I used to know this young man, he had never gotten along with other outside of his circle and he always acted better than everyone else. One day in a fight against bad people he had sided with the enemy, killing off members of our side. After that all the adults and some of the children called him a traitor and started saying things like 'I always knew he was bad' and all that. I'm ashamed to say I thought this as well. It was only later on when I was playing outside did I find him. He had hidden himself away and was crying. The truth is, the enemy had his mother and father and in order to protect them he fought for the enemy. He killed innocent people, yes. Does this make him a bad person? He was doing it to protect his family, did that make him a good person? No because he still took lives but he had a reason. Like I said shades of grey." Harry edited the story of Draco Malfoy slightly to fit his age.

"It's like one of my teachers said, 'Never judge a person unless you've seen the world in their eyes and walked a mile in their shoes." Harry finished.

"One of?" Strider questioned after musing over the child's intelligent words.

"Yeah, I had a lot of teachers. One or two for each subject." Harry answered completely unaware that children were only well educated if they held high positions in society in Middle Earth. To have many tutors meant they belonged to a family of both money and standing. Perhaps he was a royal and the dragon held a certain significance?

"What subjects did you study?" Strider asked trying to get a better idea of Hadrian's social position and eventually finding out who the lost child was.

"Literacy, Herbology, Mathematics." _Arithmancy and charms. "_Social studies." _Muggle studies. "_Care of creatures." _Yeah, magical creatures. _"Self defence." _Using spells of course. _"Medicinal studies." _By that you mean potions and how they affect you. "_Astronomy, History." _Gotta learn all about those different wizard wars. _"Art." _Can you call transfiguring a flower into a chair art? _"Ancient runes." _How do we tell them about divination? "_And meditation." _How does that work?_ 'Well all you did in that class was sleep.'

To say they were all stunned would probably be an understatement. Was Strider holding a future king or something? Too be so round educated. It would also explain why Hadrian was so well versed.

Sam decided to break the silence that Harry was unaware he created by asking Strider where they were going exactly.

"To Rivendale Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." That seemed to put excitement in the eyes of the hobbits and left Harry wondering what kind place this Rivendale was.

"Do you hear that?! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Harry smiled from beneath his hood. Finally something was going his way. A creature he knew something about. _Knowing our luck I don't think it will turn out like we expect. _'Probably. But that just makes it fun!'

* * *

Harry, having been put down for a small amount time after much pleading and even having to resort to jutting out his bottom lip and commanding it to tremble, had found a small patch of snow to play in. Never having much time to do it before he resolved to remedy that in this moment. He swiftly jumped on the snow pile, turned on his back and started his first ever snow angel.

Getting up to look at his finished work he couldn't help but puff out his chest slightly. The snow angel was probably the worst Sam had ever seen. Because of Hadrian's cloak the snow patches were uneven and the imprint of his arms had hardly made an impact and the snow was rapidly melting and turning to slosh. If he were to be honest with himself it looked like a dwarf and an orc had children together. A disturbing thought but Hadrian seemed proud of it and he wasn't going to spoil the child wizards fun so he walked off to help the other hobbits make second breakfast.

'It's beautiful.' Harry thought with shinning eyes. 'A master piece.' _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _'I bet you couldn't do any better.' _I bet you five galleons I could. _'Yeah, keep telling yourself that.' At his words both older and younger Harry laughed.

Hearing the sweet giggles of Hadrian Strider stopped moving forward and turned around and smiled seeing the most endearing sight before him. Hadrian was standing over what looked like an uneven smoosh of half melted snow- Hadrian's attempt at a snow angel he supposed- looking absolutely proud of his artistic skills. Strider had no doubt after meeting the adorable child even the most renown artist would praise Hadrian for his artistic 'talent.'

He laughed at his own thoughts before seeing the unpacking hobbits. What were they doing?

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall." Strider called to them while walking up to Hadrian and swooping him up to his chest to shield him from the wind. His clothing was drenched and was surprised the child wasn't trembling from the cold. Harry of course had subtly cast a warming charm on himself after making his snow angel but Strider didn't know that as he opened his leather jacket to place Hadrian inside in hopes of transferring body heat.

Strider was in quiet bliss for a moment when he felt the warmth the little boy radiated. How was that possible? Having no answer Strider didn't question it for long and held Hadrian closer more for himself than anything. He started trekking back up the small slope careful not to jostle his small package when Pippin spoke out causing him to turn.

"What about breakfast?" Harry laughed quietly to himself knowing just how the hobbits appetite was like.

"We've already had it." Strider answered confused.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider slowly turned around and continued walking onwards. Harry, who was trembling from keeping in his laughter in was pulled in tighter to the rangers chest as his trembles were mistaken for ones caused by the cold.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast pip." Said Merry as repacked his equipment.

'What about elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin sounded distraught.

Calmly Merry replied, "I wouldn't count on it Pip." just as Strider threw some apples back to the hobbits which surprisingly didn't disgruntle the cradled wizard.

Harry giggled when he saw one apple bounce off of the head of the youngest hobbit who didn't react in the slightest.

* * *

Now normally Harry disliked being carried but for once he was seriously glad he wasn't. But then again he could've just floated right over all the mud and grime and oh, was that a mutant centipede? Harry had been reigning in his childish urge to splash in the muddy puddles for a long time now. And oh merlin! They passed the perfect stick a while back, seeing it just made him want to laugh in delight. The games he could play with that one perfect stick! Unfortunately Strider had a rather vice grip on him and Harry didn't want to ruin Dior's pretty metal anyway so for the moment he would stay put.

He just had to resist for the miles the marshland obviously went on for. The rain wasn't really helping, what child didn't want to play in the rain? He could do this, he was a wizard, he was the saviour of the wizarding world, he was the master of death, he was strong and holy merlin was that-?

"Strider! Look! That stick is even better than the last!" Harry squealed cheeks pink and stars in his unseen eyes.

"No."

Harry did not pout. At all.

* * *

Having found a place to camp Harry nestled in Frodo's lap tired from the constant changes of the weather despite not having to do any actual walking and awaiting Striders return. When the ranger did return Harry felt the flashes of his others memories run across his vision. A stag, just like the one draped over Striders shoulder, only this one was made up of silver light. A patronus, his patronus. _Our former patronus. I was surprised as well. While it's uncommon it isn't unheard of for a patronus' physical form to change. Many things can cause the change so I don't know what caused ours._

Harry smiled. "The stag was pretty but I think I like lions better." He accidently said out loud.

The hobbits and the ranger all looked at him oddly. "Oh just commenting on dinner."

They nodded and continued their preparations. Harry watched in mild disgust when Strider easily pulled out a short knife from behind him and just as easily skinned the stag. 'Ewww' _If you don't be careful your face will stay that. _'Shoosh!' But now that his other mentioned it, he hadn't looked in a mirror in a while now. And the only reflective surfaces he had come in contact with were puddles of water and in them he only saw a murky silhouette. He probably had grime all over him and smelt horrible too.

After eating the now roasted stag Harry jumped up and dived into Striders arms. His warming charm had worn off and he just wasn't comfortable using magic openly. Maybe it was from the years of being called a freak every time something slightly unnatural happened or maybe it was just habit from the ministries rules about magic outside of school. Not to mention he had no idea about the rules of magic here. But at times he really just wanted to throw his wand in the air and cast out so many spells that he collapsed from magical exhaustion. Magic was thrilling and every time he performed it he felt so alive and it was amazing.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of." Frodo asked Strider causing Harrys eyes to widen. Merlin dammit! He missed song time! In the back of his head he heard his other snickering.

"Tis the lady Lothien. The elf maiden who gave her love to a man, a mortal. Get some sleep Frodo." Strider said softly.

"What happened to her?" Frodo ignored Strider.

"She died. Now go to sleep Frodo."

Harry couldn't help it, a large grin over took his small face. He knew that face. He knew it vaguely from his others memories, it was the face his father had whenever he thought about his mother who at the time pretended to hate him. Harry had never met his parents but his other had and more than once to. Strider was in love. And from the way he said that, he was in love with an elf lady.

'Why would he want he want to marry a house elf?' _Like I said I really don't think elves here are the same from home._

"Who is she?" Harry asked startling strider.

"Tis the lady-"

"No." Harry cut Strider off. "Who is the elf maiden you are in love with?"

Strider looked completely shocked causing Harry to roll his eyes beneath his hood. "Oh please, you have the same face as my father did whenever he saw my mother. Like a love sick puppy."

"Your mother and father? What were they like?" Clearly he didn't want to talk about it. _Let it be. It's not our right to pry into his love life. '_Fine.'

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to tell me and I never really knew my parents. They died a few days after my birth but they were well known so I heard stories and have seen pic- err paintings. It's how I know what facial expression he wore when he saw my mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss. My parents too have moved on." Strider said sadly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Life moves on and I wouldn't live any other way." _I couldn't say it any better myself._

"Get some sleep little one."

* * *

Harry after walking, walking, walking, trekking, occasional jogging and more walking had finally been put down. With his time Harry decided to stretch his magical senses in hopes his skills wouldn't get too rusty from constantly supressing it. Harry didn't know what it was but a few days ago he felt something sinister in the air.

It was simular to the Nazgul yet different at the same time. His other had told him to keep a tight leash on his magic just in case the presence could sense other magical presences. Something he highly doubted but did it anyway and now he felt the need to just quietly unleash it and let spread out and just explore.

Sitting with his back straight and his legs crossed he closed his eyes and let his magic gently unfurl. It really was something thrilling every time he did this. He blocked off his natural senses and instead saw, heard and felt with his magic. The world always looked so different when he did, everything was in perfect detail and the living were always surrounded glows. Their aura's he supposed. He learned that every colour had a meaning. With his magic senses he could feel and touch everything. For example if he brushed his magic against the cloud directly above him he felt the cold damp air on his hand despite the fact he was thirty miles down on the ground.

But the best part was he could detach himself from his body and just let his spirit fly in the skies. After experimenting a little he realised people couldn't see his detached spirit, animals on the other hand were much more sensitive to the other plane. It made him wonder about all the times Hedwig would just stare at nothing. Although it made it easier to communicate with the giant eagles he saw eighteen miles away from his body who were apparently just done rescuing someone a few days back. He didn't even know birds could get that big!

He let his spirit float above the group he was travelling with listening as Strider gave the hobbits each a short sword and told them to look after a 'sleeping' Hadrian before going off to do merlin knows what. Realising the ranger was going to be a while Harry took to the skies once more. Floating on his back he watched the stars as dark clouds drifted past the full moon occasionally blocking the path of it's light.

_Do you feel that? _Harry quickly let his magic probe the area looking for the disturbance his other felt. His eyes widened when he did find it. Nazgul. And they were making their way to the hobbits now. _Go back now! _

Quickly retracting his magic he felt his spirit being sucked back into his body with a snap. Jumping straight up he startled the hobbits. _Fire? Do they want to die!? They just put a huge neon sign in the air that reads 'I'm right here'!_

"What are you doing?!" Frodo who had the same line of thought yelled.

"Eating. We've saved some for you and Hadrian mister Frodo." Sam said holding out two bowls.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Harry whipped out his wand and put the fire out with a quietly murmured auguamenti.

"Frodo, I feel the Nazgul coming. Stay quiet all of you." The screeches of the ringwreiths pierced the air. _To the hilltop. Now._

"Quick go!" Frodo whispered to the others as they all proceeded to draw their weapons and scramble up the stone steps, Harry floating behind so as to not make a sound.

They all stood back to back realizing there was nowhere to run. They had to fight. Harry who was beside Frodo took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Frodo, I promise, we're going to survive this and I am personally going to see you home. And I never break my promises." Harry said solemnly.

Frodo smiled fondly at the young wizard until he heard the on coming footsteps of the Nazgul. Where on middle earth was Strider? As the first appeared Harry shot a stunning spell at it only for it to go right through the dark riders body. _Well that's not good._

All five descended down upon them slowly. One creepy as Salazar Slytherin step at a time. Their swords in an upward position and black tattered cloaks billowing. Despite himself and the situation he was in, Harry couldn't help but notice there was no wind. How come their cloaks were flying all about the place an his wasn't? _Focus!_

Snapped out of his thoughts Harry realised Sam had been knocked to the ground. He really needed to stop day dreaming. Waving his wand he summoned his patronus with the required words. From his wand came the large silver lion that barred its sharp fangs at the nearest Nazgul who stepped back and screeched. It danced around the other ringwreiths making them retreat slightly when it let out a power filled roar and swatted its menacing claws at their hooded faces.

Harry looked around trying to keep track of Frodo to find him nowhere in sight. Stretching his magical senses while shooting different spells at abnormally determined dark riders he searched for the hobbit and nearly groaned when he felt the stupid rings energy cloaking him.

His eyes widened when he saw Frodo appear once again only to be stabbed by a ringwreith who escaped his notice. "Frodo!"

He went to run to the wounded hobbit only to be blocked off by another dark rider. From the corner of his eye he saw Strider jump down on Frodo's assaulting Nazgul just as his patronus pounced on the on his own personal dead king. _Fire. Strider is using fire against them. _

'Well then, fire they don't want, then fire they get.' Seeing four of the Nazgul surround the ranger Harry shot three powerful incendios at the dark riders just as Strider threw his torch at the last. _Teamwork is good. _The annoying things screamed and jumped off the hilltop trying to extinguish the flames.

Harrys patronus pranced around before making his way over to a screaming Frodo. Harry allowed this, hoping the purity of the lion would make him feel slightly better.

"How?" Strider asked.

"I did say that every witch and wizard had one." Harry said while leaning over Frodo's body trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. Yes, he had been stabbed but that shouldn't be enough to warrant the screams of pain Frodo was wrenching from his throat. He wasn't even clutching at his wound which was a natural as well as instinctual action when in these situations.

"Help him Strider!" Sam pleaded.

Looking away from the mysterious little boy/now wizard he inspected the blade that was used against Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Just as he finished his words the weapon disintegrated into black dust.

"This is beyond my power to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Strider swooped the hobbit up and ran off. Both the hobbits and wizard quickly followed after, the wizards patronus leaping after its master having been not called off and sensing danger still. Harry having to have his magic pick him up to keep pace.

"We're six days from Rivendale. He'll never make it."

Harry wished he could do something for his friend but he really couldn't. He had no potions to cure whatever it was Frodo had and there was no way to speed up their travel. He floated not flew and apparition only worked if the wizard could picture the location in mind. He had never been to Rivendale before and knew it would not work. Frustrated tears pooled in his eyes and he refused to let them fall.

"Hold on Frodo." He whispered.

"Gandalf!" said hobbit yelled.

* * *

Harry called his patronus over to him and ordered it to stay next to Frodo's cold body. The warm from its silver light the only thing that could provide warmth to his poisoned body. Harry desperately hoped his patronus would stay strong to hold off the shadows that haunted Frodo's mind.

"Sam, do you know the athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?" Sam replied sounding confused.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Sam raced off to go find said plant as Strider rushed off in another direction.

Harry and the other hobbits stayed beside Frodo offering as much comfort as they could to their fading friend.

"Frodo, if you can hear me. I want you to know that you and I we're going to be okay. Remember I promised to see you home. Don't make me break my promise Frodo." Harry said still refusing to let his tears fall.

Harry looked up when a light came from the surrounding bushes growing brighter as it came closer. Soon a beautiful young woman with pointed ears and wearing all blue rushed towards Frodo dismounting her equally beautiful horse, Strider following.

Kneeling before Frodo she spoke in a language Harry never heard before. It was gorgeous and in some ways reminded him of Latin and ancient Greek. Looking up her mouth dropped open in awe of the 'spirit of light' that stood by Frodo's side and Harry once again couldn't help but be slightly proud of himself.

"Who is she?" Merry asked Sam.

"She's an elf." It appeared once again his other was right once more. She was far prettier than a house elf.

"I must take him to my father. There are five wreiths behind you. Where the others are I know not." The she elf spoke to Strider.

The two started conversing in rapid elvish.

"I do not fear them."

Strider looked torn about something and suddenly it clicked for Harry. This was Striders elf maiden. The one he was in love with. He didn't want to put her in dangers path.

"I'll go with her!" Harry yelled a large grin on his face. No way was he missing out on getting some revenge on the stupid riders.

"No you certainly will not." Strider said firmly.

"One, I'm a wizard, I'll be fine. Two, see the creature behind me? Yeah it's called a lion and it also happens to be the only thing keeping Frodo from being lost in the shadows. Three, I'm its master so wherever it goes I go." Okay, so maybe he told a little white lie. Patronus had no limit to the space between its caster but they didn't know that.

"It's a win win deal. I keep the pretty lady safe as well as Frodo and my patronus will keep any Nazgul from getting to close."

Strider looked so torn between letting him go and keeping him here that Harry had never felt so relieved when the elleth placed her hand on Striders shoulder and spoke to him.

"He will be safe with me." She said softly. Oh yeah, go pretty lady! Bat your lashes at him. That always worked when Hermione wanted something from Ron!

Strider smiled and picked Harry up before hugging him to his chest. "Be safe." He whispered into the top of Harry's hood before gently passing him to the elleth.

"Ride hard Arwen. Don't look back." She nodded before making sure the child was secure and rode off at a breakneck speed.

* * *

Harry watched as the figures of his companions became smaller and smaller, his lion bounding beside the white horse. They kept at their pace for miles before he caught sight of the Nazgul closing in on them. _They don't give up do they. _'No they don't.'

Flicking his hand out he silently commanded his patronus to keep them at bay. The lion leapt off to the side to chase after the nearest ringwreith. Arwen for her part steadied the child before weaving around trees in hopes of throwing off her chasers.

They came up from behind them so close to touching them before Harry's lion ran beside the closest rider on the left and barged into them with its shoulder knocking them all from their horses in a domino effect. Harry couldn't help but be slightly impressed. They were annoying but they were persistant. They jumped back on their steads and raced after them trying to lessen the distance that was now between them and the ring. Seeing this Arwen yelled to her horse in elvish and it sped up.

They continued to weave through trees and jumping over anything that got in the way. At one point a dark rider caught up with them and had leapt in front of their horse. Not wanting to lose time Harry raised his wand and repelled the rider backwards. There was nothing else he could do, every other spell went right through them.

Up ahead he could see a large body of water. It was a river, and on the other side in the distance he could see a city of some sort. The place radiated an odd form of magic. _Well isn't that perfect. _And it was.

"Pretty lady! I'm going to need you to do me a favour and stop just after we cross that river." He called over the wind.

She looked confused before speeding up and doing what she was asked to do. When the horse stopped he turned and waited for the Nazgul to catch up, his patronus now panting slightly beside Frodo. When they did appear they hesitated slightly seeing the water before treading in. _Give them hell. _

Raising his wand Harry yelled out in a firm voice. "Auguamenti!"

He pushed magic into his words summoning a huge tidal wave big enough to destroy a small town. It raced down the river picking up mass and speed as it went along. The ringwreiths weren't fast enough to retreat and were swept up in the powerful waves, drowning their screeches and sweeping them away. Well. He wasn't expecting that. _Just go with it. _And he did.

"Now that is why you should newer mess wiv a fwiend of Hadrian James Potter Bwack! Just ask the wast guy who did it. Oh wait, I kiwwed him too."

_Nice one._

Yeah, he was pretty cool. Even if the spell was sort of a fluke, he felt cool with his arms crossed, his face covered in the shadows, his awesome end line, wand poking out, pretty maiden behind him, head tilted slightly like in all those muggle movies, his cloak whipping in the wind dramatically and-

"Oh nooooo! Now my cloak is all wet!" Harry sniffled.

He did not whine at all. He was cool.

* * *

**Finally! Done! Its like twelve at night and I haven't slept since my last update (mainly due to my birthday.) Do you remember when you were younger and you found that perfect stick? You would be entertained for hours! I remember, wasn't that long ago actually. If you've never had that experience, you need to find yourself a stick asap.**

**Thanks to Opinr for helping me with the end of this chapter! And CrystalBlues whose idea for an ending was waaaay better than the one on this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't use it. I had this chapter written and approved before I saw it.**

**Thankyou to all my amazing reviewers they are as follows:**

**blacklightningwolf- I love your name! So cute! Thankyou I appreciate it and here is the next requested chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**onlymydreams- Hey thanks! I love positive reviews so once again thankyou. I hope you like this chapter, yeah?**

**StVelentineSt- Hehe, thanks my birthday was great. I love kitties too but my mum doesn't like them so puppy it was. Which I don't mind at all. I'm sorry Dior wasn't really in this chapter but she will definitely be around in the next. Yeah, people keep telling I'm the first to do the whole 'younger and older Harry' thing. Fiendfyre will be used in this story but there's not going to be a story if Harry destroys the ring sooo. But to be perfectly honest, I think if Harry really was apart of cannon he would be able to. He's waaaay stronger than both Gandalf and Saruman.**

**iluv2read5898- I'm glad you like the story and hope you stick to it as well. Isn't the idea of tiny Harry so freaking cute? I love every story that involves him! I can only hope mine is just as good.**

**mangofeeesh- Mangofeeesh likes it yay! I like mangos...sorry. I'll calm down.**

**AmazingTreacle- Awkward sentences? Everything about me is awkward. I need a life. Nah, I get you. I thoroughly apologise for anything you don't like and will endeavour to do better in the future. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me about anything you find not up to standard so I can improve myself. Also, thanks for the compliments.**

**Ceti H. Black- I updated. Are you happy? **

**2012summerstar- Wow you're a happy person aren't you. Thankyou I had a wonderful birthday and my puppy is super adorable. Thankyou for your amazing review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fighting? Isn't that Korean or something?**

**kapurisudesu- I updated so yes your love must be enough to keep me updating. I shall keep up my 'awesomeness' as long as you keep up your amazingness! Thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it.**

**LILEVILONE96- Wow. Thankyou. Just...wow. Don't worry I update at least one of my stories once a week so you'll never be waiting long. Enjoy!**

**ChaoticallyAwkward- Naww thankyou. Dior will definitely be in it next time, she's gotten really popular actually. You know I almost didn't put her in this fic. Glad I did now! **

**xDarklightx- Well thanks for liking my story. I hope you continue to do so in the future :)**

**Seraphinus- To be honest, I couldn't decide between which personality I wanted him to have and so I just gave him both. At first I thought he might look slightly schizophrenic but it turned out all right. Thanks for your support and review!**

**NotaFro- Your reviews are something I am coming to look forward to. I laughed for a whole three minutes after reading your last one. SEE! You basically just did a story for me there and in a single paragraph as well as making me want to watch stargate again. You also gave me a craving for waffles. With cream. And strawberries. SEE! I love the way your thought path goes, it's creative despite what you think. I enjoyed my birthday, thankyou, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Stephanie- Thankyou so much for your kind review. I'm glad you like it and yes, a lot of people make Harry really depressed in their fics but I just wanted him to be a kid and to see the world through a childs eyes while still keeping apart of his former self. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I hope you enjoyed it. As for my puppy, I'm not going to lie, I did consider calling it dragon after your suggestion but I ended up calling it Xeno after Xenophilius Lovegood from Harry Potter. I'm such a nerd.**

**Gelasia Kidd- Well, I am glad you liked it and am so happy you think my idea for this story makes it different from the rest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ireadtomuch- Thanks I had a great birthday! I name my puppy Xeno after Luna Lovegood's dad but I honestly considered naming dragon because many suggested it. Yourself being one of them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Opinr- Thankyou for your well wishes. My birthday was great annnd as you can see I used your suggestion at the end. There was also the taking out the fire thing. It really helped me out because I didn't know how I was going to end this chapter so thanks! I owe you one.**

**Guest- Hmmm what is Hadrian? Elf? Istari? Maybe. Or maybe he is something else? (Pssst! That's my way of saying I have no idea.) Honestly, I am winging this. People give me suggestions and I go from there. So if you give me something maybe i'll add it in. I'm glad you like it!**

** .x- Hello! I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know okay.**

**CrystalBlues- ...that was beautiful. I'm sorry but I didn't actually see this until after I wrote this chapter but oh lord that was so...CUUUUUUUUUTE! KAWAIII Do you write any stories? If you do I have to check them out! I'm sorry I couldn't use your suggestion. I really did love it. Yeah, I noticed my mistakes before and when this story ends I'm going to go back and clean up any mistakes. Thanks for the well wishes.**

**DTDY- Awww thankyou! Enjoy! :)**

**ibterismith50- Thanks? Ummmm you're welcome. I don't know what I did but...yeah. Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review even though I didn't really understand it.**

**Amarbel- Almost didn't get you in there, you reviewing late at night and all. But I saw you just before I was about to post this sooo Thankyou for your review and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**OK peeps! I would like point out this story is me completely winging it so if you have any suggestions or just want to comment, drop me a line yeah.**

**Everyone of you are so fantastic,**

**lots of love,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	4. Reflections and meeting Death

**You know, honestly, I never thought I would be this consistent with a story. I guess it's mainly because my other crossover fic and I have hit a stump. I'm going to continue with it buuut until the nargles stop hanging around I shall just have to direct my creative juices at this story. In short, I need coffee, I cant sleep (Then why do you need the coffee?!) My fixed (Finally!) laptop is by my side (when is it never?)and I have all you amazing people waiting for another chapter (Merlin I need to socialize.) What does that mean you ask? Why another chapter of course!**

**OKAY! I ADMIT IT! IM NOT REALLY ROWLING! IM NOT REALLY TOLKIEN!...im not even male and I cry myself to sleep every night because of it. Are you happy now? Destroyer of dreams!**

**I AM UNNNNNNNNBBBEEEEETAAAAAAAED! And because of this Stolen apologises for any errors.**

* * *

Rivendale. What could Harry say about Rivendale? It was beautiful yes but Harry had seen through his others eyes equally beautiful sights and to him Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would always be the most beautiful sight.

Perhaps he was a bit biased all things considering but to him, his other and any other student of Hogwarts, the school was a beacon of light in dark times. Many a student that attended Hogwarts had responsibilities, high family expectations, dark secrets, fear of the war or outside forces and just problems in general. It was the same for his other, alienated from what was left of his family, treated like a slave. It was no wonder why seeing the ancient stone of the castle walls was enough for any student to feel back at home. This was their home. Hogwarts was home and nowhere else.

When you stepped foot onto the magical grounds it no longer maters who you are, where come from or even your life outside the thousand year old walls. You are just a young witch or wizard here to learn the ancient art of your kind. You were safe and sound as long as you were in its warm corridors and nothing could touch you thanks to the old magic that practically seeped through the stone. Because not only was Hogwarts a home for all its inhabitants it was a haven. And that word was enough to make Harry believe that Hogwarts was far more beautiful than Rivendale.

Not that the place didn't have its perks, because it did. Oh yes, Harry had spoken with his other and ignoring his rants of responsibility and rash actions had convinced him to fork out all the fun things he would like to do here and then proceeded to disappear. In fact he had done this the moment elves (who he had accidentally mistaken for a horde of females until they opened their mouths) had taken Frodo. Knowing his hobbit friend was in safe hands he quickly apperated away for the sake of his other who did not like crowds in the least.

The fist thing he needed to do was find a secluded place to bathe and let Dior out without scaring the masses of people, did they even have dragons here? _They at least know what a dragon is. Unlike the lion. _His other had a point, apparently lions just did not exist here, sadly. Sighing Harry pulled out his wand from his apparition point high on a tree branch a cast a point me charm to find the perfect place for what he needed to do, then apperating to the precise location.

It was a small water hole that ran off an equally small waterfall and enclosed in tall trees closely lined together. _Perfect._

"C'mon Dior! Let's go!" He squealed while running to the water.

Just before hitting the edge of the rippling water he flicked out his hand and his clothes vanished along with Dior who outstretched her wings and shot up in the sky and straight down into the water with a whistle just as Harry entered. Harry who didn't know how to swim completely relied on his magic keeping him afloat, giggled as the dragon broke the surface of the water choking out water.

"Silly Dior!" he reprimanded in between giggles.

The dragon just shook its body like a dog the gold metal of its body shining in the sun as its precious jewels refracted the light.

"Pweeeee?"

Harry had no idea what his dragon was trying to say so he cocked his head in a sign of confusion. The dragon just rolled its ruby eyes and opened its mouth to release vials that contained magical soaps and hair products.

"Oh! Thanks Dior."

"Pweeee!"

The dragon shot up to the sky once more revelling in the freedom the skies offered her while Harry pushed his magic outwards causing him to propel towards the floating vials. Uncorking one of them he poured a large amount in his hand and started lathering it in his hair. Leaving it in he grabbed the other vial and floated towards the waterfall. Opening it he brought it to his nose to take a small whiff. Strawberries and...honey? _Yup I can smell the manliness coming off of this stuff. _Giggling he scrubbed the liquid purple soap onto his body before jumping under the waterfall to wash it off the sudds.

"I'mmmmm siiinging in the raaain! What aaa glooooorious feeeeeling I'm happy again!"

Harry continued singing internally grateful for his becoming voice. Washing the rest of the sudds from his hair he floated to the middle of the waterhole searching for Dior in the skies. Just as he looked up he saw her land on the ground clutching her throat and coughing. He watched as she opened her mouth and out came a fly as she slumped on the ground in eagle position wheezing.

He blinked before giggling. His dragon really needed to close her mouth while flying or swimming. Stepping out from the water he flicked his hand upwards and a jet of warm air rose from under his feet completely drying him and making his hair stand perfectly straight...up.

"No more wandless magic for drying myself." He moped. _Agreed._

Once again realising he hadn't looked in the mirror or seen his reflection yet he looked towards the still wheezing Dior.

"You don't happen to have a mirror on you I suppose?"

He was very much surprised to see Dior stand up and practically throw out a large stand up mirror with vines and leaves carved into its mahogany. _Hermione...In what situation did you see me in need of a stand up mirror?! _This one apparently. He stepped up to the mirror and felt his eyes widen.

_Oh merlin, we look..._His skin, now clean, was free of grime and took on the colour of polished porcelain. The skin had a dab of pink from the constant scrubbing but looked very much soft to the touch. _We look... _His hair now calm again fell to his collar in tendrils of silky ink. Gone was the mess it was before, it was now straight and shiny before falling into soft ringlets in the ends. _We look..._His eyes were the picture of sweet innocence. Wide and open, the colour a bright unnatural electric green framed by thick long lashes that brushed his naturally rosy cheeks when closed. _We look... _His lips were a rosebud red that concealed rows of pearly white teeth and two sharp canines. How had he not noticed those before. He should have at least felt them. _We look..._His ears held a subtle point. Not like the elves but somewhat different. He could've passed for one but in his opinion he was far fairer. _We look..._He wondered if his other was okay he had been repeating the same words for a while now. _We look..._

"So pretty!" Harry squealed with shinning eyes.

_Like a bloody girl!_

Harry still naked twirled around and using his magic's instinctual protection he leaped in the air and twirled prettily mimicking all the ballerina he had seen on the television just to spite his other. It didn't surprise him in the least when he did it perfectly. Running around naked was actually very fun. He should- _No you wont! No one needs to see that._

He giggled again bringing both of his small hands to cover his mouth. His other was too silly! _Yeah? Who's the one dancing around like a fairy princess naked again? _Despite his words he could feel the amusement leaking off his other and felt no sadness. In a good mood Harry ran to his wand almost tripping over a frazzled dragon and picking up his wand he flicked it in the direction of the mirror and it disappeared back into the pocket space that was Dior. He then pointed his wand at his clothing and cleaned it with a word. Placing it on himself he realised the clothing despite being clean still smelled. He threw his hood back up once more.

"Well, we need to blend more in anyway. Gotta get some new clothes."

_Blend in?_

"Yup! Like a ninja."

_Oh merlin..._

Of course he didn't know the currency they used in this place but apparently it was universally known that gold was valuable if the looks Dior got in Bree were anything to go by. It just so happened that galleons were made of solid gold and how many of those did he have? _Far too much. Run wild kid._

Getting the okay from his other he laughed and placed his wand up his sleave and pranced off as Dior screeched before leaping from the ground and on to the young master of death. Harry apperated away into a deserted part of town with a small dragon swinging from the bottom of his cloak by its jaws. She spread out her wings now deeming it safe to do so and that her master wouldn't disappear on her. She flew up and hovered around his shoulder before landing wings still half out, chest puffed out and snout in the air with her eyes pompously closed. It would have been rather intimidating if not for her size. As it was however, she was small and ended up looking somewhat comical.

Harry had a list of things he needed to do it went a little something like this. Get new clothes (make sure they're nice and pretty.) Explore Rivendale. Eat some candy. Play with the horses he saw sometime earlier. Eat some more candy. Check to see if Frodo was well. Take a nap in the pretty gardens. Probably eat some more candy. See if other friends have arrived yet. Explore some more. Sleep some more. Oh yeah and find that Gandalf guy.

_Well I can see where your priorities lay._

He giggled before walking into the hustle and bustle of the town square. Everywhere Harry looked there were pretty people all around but he couldn't help laughing giddily when he remembered he was prettier. _You have a huge ego._

Harry ran off to the nearest clothing stall Dior on his shoulder and singing 'I'm a pretty princess' just to annoy his other. Oblivious to the look of absolute wonder he got from the elves and ignoring the cooing of all the pretty ladies. He was completely unaware that children were so rare to the elves and it was an absolute miracle to see one walking around.

_I thought we were supposed to be 'ninja'_

Only now did little Harry feel the amount of eyes following his every move. It wasn't like he didn't like attention. He was a child, of course he liked being the centre of the world, at times at least but now he needed to blend until he could walk around without getting stares. So looking as casual as possible, which to him meant skipping coat fluttering behind him earning a collaboration of 'awww's which made him grin manically, yeah he was so cute, he swung down a lonely alley of sorts and cast a notice me not charm on himself and Dior before going back out.

Many of the surrounding elves were disappointed in having lost the child but Harry just took some clothes quickly from a random stall, placing down two galleon, more than enough, he apperated back to the waterhole.

"Well, I think that went well." From beside him Dior chirped happily.

He looked at the clothes he had randomly picked up. A soft green tunic embodied with black stitching, black leggings of sorts, black leather boots and a pale green hooded cloak with silver stitching on the hems of the fabric. He smiled at his luck and discarded his old clothes and banishing them before shrinking his new ones and trying them on. He didn't bother putting his hood on because of his present notice me not charm. Now it was on to part two of his amazing plan, explore Rivendale.

Apperating away he and Dior found themselves on a balcony of a beautiful white building, the suns light filtering through the large windows. He seriously needed to focus on where he was going. Slipping through the door he bounded down the corridors not paying any attention to the paintings that lined the walls, Dior flapping her wings silently beside him. Seeing another door that led to the outside Harry swivelled and headed towards it. Running out he laughed and giggled but stopped before he touched the door. To his left he saw a statue. A beautiful woman and in her hands he saw a shattered blade.

Curiosity peaked he slowly walked to wards it. He stretched his senses when he was close enough to touch the weapon. There was nothing particularly odd about it, it wasn't the most prettiest sword or magically powered like Godric's own blade that Harry still had in his possession. In fact the only thing that really stood out about it was the fact it was shattered and the trace of darkness it held. Reaching out he placed a single finger on the handle and realised it was a mistake he shouldn't have made.

In amongst the haze of his faltering mind he registered his body collapsing and the sound of Dior's frantic squawks. Stupid sword.

* * *

Opening his eyes he realised he was floating. He was also naked. Again. This time though there was a sheet of silk to cover himself with. Looking around all he could see was darkness. An endless abyss of black and he wasn't alone. To the left of him floating and covered by only a sheet was his other. He was physically here and looked to be asleep.

"That's one way to put it. You are the same person, merely different body's from different times." The voice was both young and old at the same time and came from a being that floated above him.

"It's good to finally meet you, master."

So this was death. He wasn't exactly what Harry was expecting. The being looked to be young, the same age as his other but in his ice blue eyes he could see the years he had lived. For since the first life there was death. He wore a long billowing and tattered cloak, not unlike the Nazgul and his hood down. His skin was almost completely white and his hair a wheat yellow. All in all he looked...human.

"What no scythe?" Harry said sassily.

Pale lips stretched into a smile exposing two elongated canines. "No, but then again I've never had one. Humans have the most curious imaginations. Honestly a skull for a face."

Death look extremely amused despite his words. "I must say little master, contacting you has been rather annoying, having to reach out through a fraction of dark power is tedious work you know. Please don't make me do this for every time I have to talk to you."

Harry couldn't help the deceivingly cherubic smile that spilled onto his lips. "Soooo since you've gone to all the trouble of contacting me, what can I do for you? Is this the part where you try and kill me?"

Death looked confused for a moment before realisation sparked in his eyes. "No,no, no. I have waited quite the long time to meet my master, I have been bored you see. I mean not to kill you young master, I mean to inform you. I assume you have questions."

Harry looked at him searching for signs of deception seeing none he let his chirpy personality come out again. "Yup, for starters why am I here?"

Death laughed at the emotional switch before answering. "No idea. A magical reflux as a result of your change would be my guess. There's more than one world out there but there's only one death as my master try not to be surprised at your ability to travel through them. You may leave here whenever you want. Though I dare say you would want to stay here a little longer yes?"

Harry nodded. He had promised Frodo he would see him home personally and he didn't break his promises. Besides, he could have so much fun here.

"Why do I look like this?"

Death rolled his eyes. "Figures. You're apart of death now. You cant expect to look human."

"You do!"

"Yes but I'm different. You got my fangs and ears didn't you? Everything else was just your natural beauty being magnified. Besides you look fabulous darling I don't know why you're complaining." Death said with a flippant gesture of his pale hand.

"I'm not. I like it. I'm soooo pretty!"

"Of course you are sweetheart." Death said patting the squealing child.

"For a while I thought I was part elf."

"Well technically you are. But then again your also part tree too." He laughed at the bugged out expression on his masters face.

"Death is apart of life and life is apart of everything. So that makes you apart of everything."

"Oh, ummmm so how does this master of death thing work?" Harry said getting over his shock.

"Nothing special really. You can sense when people are dying or are dead I suppose. You have control over the dead. But then again when are you going to come across souls that haven't moved on. Its a rarity, there's also the extended life span. Of course you can die properly when ever you want."

"Properly?"

"Hmmm yes try not to get into life threatening situations."

"Why not?" Harry asked while cocking his head to the side as if getting into life threatening situations was the average thing to do. But then again for him it was.

"Because you wont die unless you choose to."

"I don't under stand how is that a bad-"

"Because you still feel the pain. Your body will also rapidly heal itself and trust me, its not a pleasant experience. To put it simply its like fire. Liquid fire pawing all over your skin and to the point where you wish for death to put you of your misery. People don't realise the relief and peace death brings. So quick but painful don't do it."

Harry nodded understanding. "So why is my others body here?"

Death threw his head back and cackled. "Ohhh so nooooow you ask. Where else was I supposed to put the body while his spirit occupies your mind?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Works for me."

"Good! Our times up little one. Call me if you need me yeah? Also do your poor servant a favour and wear his ring so I makes it easier for me to contact you."

Death gave Harry no time to answer as he placed a single slim finger on his forehead and Harry's spirit was sucked back into his body.

"Well that went marvellously. Wouldn't you say?" Death asked the motionless body of the older Harry.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see Dior's ruby eye right in his face. Seeing he was awake Dior yipped before twirling around on top of his face and stopping to look at him again her golden face serious and concentrating. Her body trembled and made an odd rumbling sound. Harry's eyes widened and he felt himself suck in his breath. What was she doing? Some amazing display of magic? Was she going to transform into a larger dragon and breathe green flames? Her rumbling stopped and all was silent. Harry felt himself lean forward closer to the dragon only to feel her cold, metal tongue stick out and attach itself to his forehead.

"EWW! Get off Dior!" Harry yelled as he ran in circles trying to pry off the still hanging dragon.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off, geeeeetttt ooooooooffff." With a final pry the dragon went flying out a window only to come back rolling on the floor yipping happily.

Harry sniffed before brushing off the non-existent slobber on his forehead. _What happened? _Realising his other had not been present for is talk with Death he let him have access to his memories while he talked to Dior.

"Diiiiiiooor? Can I have my resurrection stooooone please?" The dragon nodded her head before spitting out the stone that was set on a ring.

The ring was made of solid gold and cut in an oddly sharp shape and perched on top was the amber stone of legends, the resurrection stone. Made by Death himself and capable of bringing the dead back to the living. The stone sported a large crack down the centre that served as the elder wands sign in the deathly hallows symbol.

_Dear merlin! He has my naked body lying around and all you could say was 'works for me'!_

Harry frowned realising the ring was far too big for his small hands. He would have to wear the ring some other way. Looking back to Dior he smiled. He would just use the same method Dumbledore used to keep the stone.

"Dior you don't happen to have a golden snitch do you?" The dragon lazily smirked at him before spitting one out.

"Wow, Hermione really stocked you up with some pretty useless things huh. Maybe she thought other was going to get bored?" He said with a shrug.

_Yes, she tends to do that. Now, next time you see that tosser of a being tell him to put some clothes on me!_

"Yeah ooookay."

Harry ignored the annoyed grumbles of his other as he opened the snitch with his wand and place the ring inside. Closing it again he placed a charm on the snitch so that it wouldn't open for anyone for anyone but death and himself. As he did so the familiar engraving of a riddle appeared on the outside before disappearing again.

I open at the close

Smiling in victory he transfigured a lose thread from his cloak into a chain. Now it tripled as a snitch, necklace and the resurrection stone. He was so smart! He put the necklace around his neck and admired it for a moment.

"C'mon Dior." He skipped out the door he originally intended to go out before completely brushing off his encounter with death and the broken sword that lay in the hands of a lonely statue.

* * *

Harry was lost and it was useless to use the point me spell or apparate because he had no idea where he wanted to go. Rounding a corner he heard two familiar voices in the distance. Smiling he raced after them. Earlier he ha decided to place some faith in the oh so obvious wards placed around Rivendale and in turn decided to show his face. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to show off his pretty face. Not at all. Besides as soon as he stepped out of here he would put the hood back on.

"We are going home aren't we mister Frodo?" Sam asked with a hint of doubt.

"Of course you are! I promised didn't I?" Harry yelled taking his notice me not charm off both he and Dior.

The two hobbits heads snapped toward his direction having recognised the young melodic voice. There stood a beautiful young girl-elfling, wearing men's clothing with hair like the finest of black silks and eyes like the brightest emeralds sparkling with amusement. Her ears were pointed and from her goofy grin they could spot a fang pointing out.

"Hadrian..." Frodo breathed out.

"You're a girl?" Sam finished.

_I told you! _Harry ignored his others booming laughter as he pouted. "I'm not a girl." He grumbled.

"You're not?! Oh I'm sorry Hadrian you're just...very beautiful. Your ears, are you...?" Frodo quickly amended before trailing off.

Harry perked up again as if being told that dinosaurs existed again. "Nope, I'm not an elfling. Sort of. I dunno...It's complicated. Yes and no. Urgh! This is haaaaard!...All well!"

Both Sam and Frodo were completely confused but kept staring unable to keep their eyes off the boy as he grumbled about being part tree.

"Hmm, there's a lot of people coming in yeah? I'm going to say Hi okay? Tell Pippin, Merry and Strider I said hello."

"Ah Hadrian! Gandalf-" Sam started but was cut off by Harry. "It's okay. I found the answer to my problem. I don't really need him anymore."

Harry looked up to a window where he felt magical pressure coming from and waved. The old wizard's eyes widened in shock having seen to be what looked like an elfling no older than twenty summers smile and wave at him and disappear with a loud crack.

Gandalf turned quickly towards Elrond and said in a calm voice despite his internal shock. "I was unaware that an elfling had been born recently."

Elrond's eyebrow raised as he looked at his old friend quizzically. "There has not been an elfling born to us since Arwen. That was over a thousand years ago."

Gandelf let his a smile colour his face. "Surely you jest, not five moments ago I saw an elfling no older than twenty summers speak to one Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."

Seeing the absolute shock that the elven lord held on his face he quickly leapt off his perch and made his way toward the two hobbits a still in shock lord racing behind him.

Reaching the now four hobbits Gandalf placed both hands on Frodo's shoulders. "Frodo my boy, the child where is it?!"

Frodo's brows furrowed. "Hadrian? I don't know. He just disappeared. He does that. May I ask why?"

"Hadrian?! He's here!" Pippin and Merry yelled happily having been looking for the young boy.

"Yes he came and just as quickly he went." Sam said confused as to why there was so much shock coming from both the wizard and usually composed elven lord.

"Gandalf we must find him." Elrond said seriously to his friend who nodded appearance just as serious.

* * *

Harry being completely oblivious to the chaos he had caused made his way to the front gate just as a young man with auburn hair and riding a strong stallion burst through the entrance. He looked to Rivendale in complete awe of its beauty. Harry felt amusement leek of him at his expression.

"Pretty huh?" He called up to the man.

Startled Boromir looked down to see a child no older than four standing beside his horse and looking up to him waiting for an answer.

"Very beautiful." He said absentmindedly as he studied the child.

He was new to anything outside of his own race, having only just found out about the race of elves. Seeing the child's beauty he quickly assumed it was an elfling. He didn't know whether or not to call the child a boy or girl. It's features too pretty and fine to be a male yet its mannerisms too lose to be female. As if sensing his internal struggle the child shrugged its shoulders and moodily called out he was a boy.

"Your name child?" He asked warmly.

Boromir loved children despite his gruff exterior. He slipped off his horse to pick the child up. Doing so he realised how light the little one was. Was this common of the elven children? He wouldn't be surprised if it was. On the one occasion he had met an elf he had bore witness to their agility and fast reflexes.

"Hadrian and yours my lord?" Harry asked knowing the man held a high position from the way he held himself.

Boromir was surprised by the respectful title the young boy, Hadrian, had used. Looking down he saw a solid gold dragon wrapped around his wrist and another gold necklace around the pale thin column supporting his head. Did this child hold importance?

"Boromir. Son of the Steward of Gondor. But tell me little one, what of your own title?" Boromir asked with a suspecting smile.

Harry inwardly laughed along with his other. _Oh you know, Master of death, the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world, the only one to survive the killing curse twice, wizard, the one who greeted death like an old friend. Nothing too important but uh take your pick. We have plenty more._

"My title isn't important but I assume you have places to be lord Boromir?" Harry said chirpily.

Boromir smiled at the cute child. "I do but should I take you to your mother before then?"

"No I'll be fine. I'm actually here to greet the visitors." Harry said in a tone of voice that made it seem as if the job was the key to life.

Boromir laughed before setting the child down and ruffling his hair. He got back on his horse and smiled at Harry before riding away.

* * *

Harry didn't have to wait long before another group of people entered the gates of Rivendale only this time they were elves and they seemed to narrow in on him instantly. As soon as they reached him they swiftly dismounted and circled around him crouching down and just staring at him in awe.

_Merlin these people are weird._

Harry slightly uncomfortable spoke up. "Uhhh hi?"

Sensing his discomfort Legolas, prince of Mirkwood quietly told his people to give him space and the elves reluctantly did so. Legolas himself though stayed by the child's side not wanting leave.

"Well met little one. I am Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas introduced himself with a soft smile still crouching.

Harry unfamiliar with the greeting decided to just mimic it. "Well met Legolas. I am Hadrian."

The elves just continued to stare at the child. He was beautiful even for an elf. His hair, glossy waves that turned into dark ringlets something so rare among their kind and this was the first time they had seen it on a male. And his eyes were like nothing they had ever seen before, bright green. Elves never had eyes outside of blue and grey, this elfling was a miracle indeed.

The elves seeing the child's attention was on them all cooed to him trying to personally gain more attention. They were rewarded with a glorious giggle and a cherubic smile to each and everyone of them before he looked back to their prince.

"I take it you have somewhere to be my lord? You did come in with quite the haste." He smiled sweetly at the prince.

"We are off to see Lord Elrond. Perhaps you would like to accompany us?" Legolas asked hopefully as he and the other elves did not want to part with the elfling. It was no secret elves rarely had children in exchange for their long life spans and adored their young. It brought on fierce protectiveness whether the elfling had met the elf or not.

"I'm afraid I'm waiting for someone here. Sorry." Harry said trying to let them down gently. He had no idea who this Elrond person was but it was apparent he was expected to know so he didn't say anything.

"All is fine young one. We shall be on our way." Legolas said as he caressed Harry's soft cheek.

Harry could see the disappointment on all their faces as they left. He waved them goodbye making them smile again as they chattered happily and somewhat confused about the fact that they had no idea about the birth of an elfling.

_That was...different?_

"Yeah, wonder what that was about?"

_No idea._

* * *

The next group of people had Harry marvelling just as the elves had been in awe of him. Dwarves! This place had actual dwarves!

"So cool..." He breathed out.

Walking up to them with stars in his eyes he smiled and waved. "Hi! I'm Hadrian!"

The majority of them grunted not really giving responses. Well proper one anyway but that just made them seem more awesome in Harry's eyes.

A red headed dwarf called out to him. "Elf child! Where is the Lord of Rivendale? We seek his council."

Harry practically radiated sparkles when he realised the dwarf was talking to him. "Oh I'm not really of the race of elves. Sort of... And I have no idea who the Lord of Rivendale is. I think it may be this Elrond guy...maybe? But in my experience if you're looking for an important person just head towards the biggest and gaudy looking building. That should be his home." _Well as gaudy as you can get in Rivendale. This place reeks of simplistic beauty._

The dwarves were silent for a moment before they all dissolved in guwaffs of laughter. Harry had no idea what he did but smiled anyway showing off his fangs. He made them laugh!

"I like you child! I am Gloin, this is my son Gimli." A darker haired dwarf said pointing to himself then at the red haired dwarf from before.

"I'm Hadrian!" He said completely bubbly in mood now.

"Well everyone like the lad said, to the gaudiest place!" They all walked off still laughing as Harry waved excitedly. Dwarves were so cool. He was going to be a dwarf when he was older.

_No if I can help it._

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**So some people wanted Harry to be an Elfling some didn't. People this story is me completely winging it and so I compromised. He's Death. And Death is life and so on and so forth. It's so hard to keep everyone happy. Don't hate me! I'm trying my hardest to make him an elfling and not make him an elfling. You get me? **

**Now I would like to thank my reviewers, they are as follows:**

**mocilera- Ummm I'm sorry my Spanish is clearly not that good but from the smiley face I'm going to assume its a good review and in which case I thank you for it! I cant believe I'm getting multilingual reviews! It's amazing!**

**SleepyMangaHead- Thanks for the recommendation! I'm in the middle of reading it now actually and yeah Harry does seem like he has MPS but I couldn't decide between little Harry and big Harry so why not have both? I'm glad you like the story! And you're right the elves and Dior...hhehehehe...**

**Guest- Thankyou for your review and encouraging words. You're amazing!**

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane- I love your name. So cool! I'm glad you like my story and here is the chapter you requested. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Gryffindors- Awww thankyou. I wouldn't be the best person to recommend little Harry fics but only because I like them all. There's just something about child Harry that draws me in so any story involving him I instantly read like there's no tomorrow. Sorry but I hope you liked this chapter anyway?**

**Crais117- Thanks dude! That's nice of you to say. I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story yeah?**

**hermonine- The elves were only featured in this chapter minutely. Please forgive me! I promise they will be in the next chapter. You just have to keep on reading. *Dangles bait in face* Thanks for the kind words. Hope you enjoyed.**

**CrystalBlues- That's a shame. If you ever decide to start writing let me know yeah? I would love to read it, from the glimpse I got I can tell you'd be an amazing writer! Seriously, you should consider it. *Crosses fingers behind back* Once again thankyou for your amazing review! I hope to see more in the future :)**

**xXxIRISxXx- I'm glad you enjoy the story. Harry is cute isn't he. I love all the stories with little Harry in it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**rufous- I spent a whole three minutes contemplating the pronunciation of your name. Random piece of information. I'm sorry Elrond will meet Harry in the next chapter, the dwarves however...YOU AND I THINK ALIKE! Golden dragon + Dwarves = Fun time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**TolkienRowling- Annnd im glad you do love it. Seriously. I'm lost without my readers. God I need a life.**

**Opinr- Thankyou! You helped me out with that chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**RogueNya- Thanks man! I appreciate it, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**aquashadow- Thankyou, I'm super glad you like Harry! He can be a little fickle about how he wants to come out like when I'm writing him but please enjoy!**

**Theta-Mcbride- Thanks XD**

**iluv2read5898- Psssh wait long? Yeah right! This story's always knocking on my mind. I probably cant go a week without updating it. I'm glad someone knows of 'the stick' as well. I hope you liked the chapter. Maybe?**

**1sunfun- Thankyou my amazing my reviewer :D**

**lostfeather1- I compromised, there are people who want him to be an elfling and there's the people who don't want him to be an elfling. So he's everything...sort of. Either way Harry is irresistible so who knows maybe someone will adopt him. I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead. What's your opinion?**

**ibterismith50- Heyyyy! I for one am glad that you like little Harry. Pssst! It makes me seem a better writer than I actually am ;)**

**Rain-of-Jazz- Thanks! :)**

**onlymydreams- Here you go! This chapter was sort of a filler but I hope you liked it anyway. XD**

**Blitza- There is only one way to describe you...AWESOME. Seriously though thanks for your review.**

**Gelasia Kidd- Ommigod. Are well now? Get well soon. YOU CANT DIE! I NEED YOU. IVE ONLY SPOKEN TO FACE A TOTAL OF ZERO TIMES BUT I NEEEEEEEED YOU! If you are still sick I hope this chapter makes you feel better. **

**raven1493- Your begging has once again worked! Because here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it and continue to like it in the future. Yeah, future king or something...nah just kidding I have no idea where this is going but that's half the fun isn't it?**

**StValentineSt- Inspiration leave moi? Never! Not with everyone suggesting a lot of story ideas. Aragorn and his protective self shall be in the next chapter! I swear it but for now little Harry needs to meet and greet and stir trouble unintentionally. Hope you liked it~**

**koldy- The dragon is free! Dior shall fly the unending skies forever and ever and ever and- you get the point. His face has been exposed now that he deems it safe but it will probably go back on considering his personality and my wandering fingers :P**

**Artur Hawkwing 1- Sorry for the inconvenience but people prefer this method. I completely understand that this may annoy you, trust me. It's the same with me and authors notes but hey you could always just skip right over it? I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review!**

**Ceti H. Black- Thankyou maybe this was a good chapter too?**

**Lost socks and Leprechauns- ...You are going to finish that joke right? Because that has been on my mind since I read your review. I NEED THE REST! Please, let me move on. I cant do that unless you let me. I beg you...**

**Seraphinus- Thankyou once again for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**henxu- I shall as you say 'keep up the good work' Here's the next chapter I hope you liked it. :)**

**getlostD91- Thankyou, it's hard to keep them balanced. I suppose that's why I couldn't choose between the two and shoved the both of them in one body. Thanks for the review.**

**xDarklightx- Here you go! The next chapter I hope you liked it! **

**So anyway, if you're just reading this now or maybe your here to read the latest chapter feel free to review to suggest something for the story or you just want to say hello, I don't mind. I respond to EVERY review no matter how small.**

**Until next time,**

**Stolen~~**


	5. Floating in the skies

**Sooo here is the next update! Because I am not like the insane authors who start a freaking amazing story that makes you smile, laugh insanely, cry and just straight up yell at your computer screen, stop at 14 chapters and don't update for FOUR MONTHS! *Sob* Was it something I did? Did you lose inspiration? WHAAAAAAA! *Cries puddles around self* Why?...I need you...how can I live without you?...I cant.**

**Sorry about that, one of my favourite authors hasn't updated any of her stories in a while and I'm scared she has stoped writing. Which means if your an author and you haven't updated one of your stories In a while. DO IT NOW! Your fans will borderline love and hate you if you don't! **

**Now, I own nothing! Because as you can see the site you are now on has the word FAN in it meaning I'm broke, underage and live half in the world of fantasy. GEEK! Shut up you!**

* * *

Have you ever wondered where the line between reality and imagination start and end? Harry had, it was most likely why he sat floating in the air a few miles above Rivendale. It was amazing what a little distance can do to make the problems you had all look small.

Harry wouldn't say he had a problem per se but maybe he just needed time to let everything catch up. He had been living so fast paced the last two weeks that nothing could keep pace with him. In all honestly, it felt like running away. Albeit unconsciously but still it wasn't in his nature to run so here he sat amongst the clouds waiting for it all to come crashing into him. Surprisingly, it didn't. Nothing came. Could he so quickly accept his circumstances? In all honesty, yes, yes he could. If there's an answer to a problem, why worry? If there's no answer to a problem, why worry? There's just nothing you can do, so why stress over it?

So yes maybe he had officially meet the entity that was Death. What was there to fear? Why did people fear death? Death brought no suffering only relief and peoples own selfishness brings them grief. They cannot let their loved ones go and in the end they only bring pain to the departed who watched over them. To the well organised mind death was merely the next adventure waiting to happen.

Yes, he was in another world completely, but that was his own choice. He could return whenever he wanted and here he could have fun without the rules and restrictions his own world provided. He had made friends here, people who he would cherish to the moment he faded out and beyond. So there was nothing he should feel particularly sad about or even troubled with except maybe that ring.

Harry still didn't know the specifics of it all but what he did know was that ring had been pulsing as if it was alive. He knew it called to the Nazgul but recently while stretching out his magical senses he noticed it was also calling out to others. Subtly it whispered dark promises into their ears to be taken. So small were its actions that most would think nothing of the odd thought being implanted into their mind shrugging it off after a moment. Not Harry though, the moment he felt something niggle at his mind his other had ordered him immediately to slam up his occulumency shields and with a grunt he did. His occulumency skills weren't the best in the wizarding society but they were enough to keep the dark motive from his mind, which was good enough for him.

Looking up to the sky he sighed, it was dark already. He looked at the civilization down below, a slow smile spreading on his face. What better way for death's companion to explore than in the dark.

_I don't know, in the light. Where said death's companion can see? Maybe?_

He giggled at his others sarcasm before drifting to the ground like a feather caught in the wind on a particularly stormy day. If life was truly like a rollercoaster ride in that moment he had decided to throw his hands in the air and enjoy every up, down, twirl and loop.

"Dior, let's have some fun!"

From beside him Dior squealed and yipped happily.

_No more hiding for her huh._

* * *

Harry slid around the masses of columns situated everywhere, like everywhere.

_Why do you even need this many pillars?! _

Harry himself didn't understand but they proved to be allies when he wanted to duck ad hide within the shadows they cast, not that anyone was around but he liked to think he was as cool looking as the dwarves as he did so. Rounding another corner he heard footsteps approaching. Swinging into the darkness he saw the man he had met earlier at the gates wandering the lonely hallways. Dior poked her head out, watching him with gleaming ruby eyes.

"C'mon, let's follow him." Harry whispered to her before quietly tip toeing after the man.

_Boromir, I think his name was._

Harry nodded unnoticeably and skirted after Boromir who he had shortly lost sight of. Running around he stopped when he heard him talking with another.

"You are no elf."

_These people are obsessed with elves._

Harry couldn't help but agree. I mean, they were amazing, yes. But they were no dwarves. Ohhh, the dwarves with their majestic beards, their awesome and mighty weapons. The axes and daggers, heavy and always held perfectly by the burley creatures. Harry would bet a thousand galleons that they were the manliest men in the history of men.

_Except they aren't men. They're dwarves._

Exactly with all their-

_Control your fanboy tendencies and listen._

"The men of the south are welcome here."

_The men of the south? That sounds like an overrated boy band._

Harry barely controlled the urge to roll his eyes. His other was so darn cynical! Peaking his head around the corner with Dior on his shoulder, Harry caught sight of Strider. It was then that he realised he hadn't seen the ranger since the Nazgul incident. He zoned back in to realise that Boromir was stomping away from Strider hurriedly as he just found out the name of the guy who murdered his father. What had he missed?

_Couldn't hear over your loud thoughts. Seriously. You think too loud._

"Hey! Strider, what that about?" Harry called down the hallway.

Said rangers head snapped towards him so fast that for a fraction of a second he was afraid he had broken his neck. And even less time Harry was seeing the world blur as he was spun around by a now cleaned up Strider.

Aragorn laughed giddily as he spun the boy around before stopping and with strength pulled him to his chest. He laid his cheek against the top of Hadrian's head. He had been so worried about him and had almost gone into hysteria when he had returned to Rivendale to find the boy was missing. He had not been the only one worried. Somehow Lord Elrond had found out and had sent out guards to look for him in discretion.

"Strider uhhh not that um this isn't...nice but...yeah." Harry coughed out trying to get some air.

Pulling the child away Aragorn couldn't help but smile until he saw that Hadrian had taken off his hood. Bright green eyes met ice grey. He was pretty with ink hair and porcelain skin but what had him shell shocked were what was on the sides of the chubby cherubic face. Ears. Ears with distinct points. And did Hadrian have fangs? Oh, valaar was that a dragon flying behind him. He held Hadrian somewhat loosely as he watched it buzz around.

"You okay there Strider?"

"..."

"Helloooo..."

"..."

"Strider?"

"Ahh, elfling?...dragon? Uhh...ah?"

_He's in shock. You should slap him! It always works in the muggle films._

Harry blinked. Well, his other hadn't been wrong yet.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's short but I shall make up for it. Next chapter will be about 15,000 words. My only excuse is that school has started up again and I have been running around trying to get used to the whole flow of things again. It's haaaaaaaaard but you know what are you going to do.**

**Onto lighter news, OMFG guys! You are so amazing! We have broken the 100 review barrier by like 50 reviews! I cannot believe that this small story has captured your attention and I cant be anymore grateful to all you guys for making it happen. Not only that but this story has made itself into 20 communities, has 554 followers, 351 favourites and almost 20,000 views. This may seem small to some authors who get waaay more attention but I cant be more ecstatic than I am right now and I cant help but wonder if everyone will stick around until the end.**

**Thankyou to all my simply superb reviewers. They are as follows:**

**Guest- Thankyou for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know?**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx- Here is the update you asked for. I'm sorry it's so short the next one will be really long though to make up for it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Technovok- Hehe awww so sweet. Thankyou, your review has made _my _day. I hope this chapter was to your liking despite its length.**

**rmiser1994- Let it slip he wants to be a dwarf? Most definitely! Thankyou for your suggestion it has been taken into account and hehehe yeah. I like to think you enjoyed this small updates and will continue doing so...? Yes?**

**pokemondemon013- Thankyou and No, you are awesome. I hope you keep reading my story. Tell me what you think okay.**

**red-fox-weng- I have updated! As you have requested! I'm glad you liked it and thankyou for reviewing :)**

**Mashkai30- Thankyou for your awesome review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading your review. If you have any suggestions let me know yeah.**

**CrystallineX- Mature? Probably but the way I see it is like this. What is the difference between your past self and your present self? Other than the physical of course. Nothing but memories and from those memories is experience. Harry has his tiny personality with the memory of older Harry who he shares it with. It's not so odd to gain things from it, such as language skills. I hope that clears some confusion if not let me know and i'll try again. Thanks for reviewing.**

**lielielie- Thankyou for reviewing *hands over cookie***

**Shadow phoenix- Dude, I am so so so so happy that you liked the chapter and story. I can only hope you liked this one too. Yah, I couldn't decide on which personality I wanted for him andddd so why not have both. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**jayswing96- I'm sorry this chapter is really just a filler of sorts but you shall not be disappointed with the next one, I swear it! Enjoy~~**

**disturbia- *places hand over heart* You hurt me disturbia. Honestly, nah just kidding. I'm a rookie to writing and I shall strive to be a better author. However, thankyou for taking the time to review :)**

**Fflamea- Yes, the stick. I think everyone wishes they were five again. I know I do. Whhhhhhhhy reality? Why must I grow old?! Peter Pan take me away! *ahem* Right, sorry but I feel ya. Thanks for reviewing.**

**DBZ Stargate Ninjawars- *Cackles madly* After reading this review, I seriously did. My whole family looked at me like I was strange but meh, what's new. Looking back I get what you mean. I'm now adding it to the list of things to edit when this story is over. Sorry bout that.**

**Conte86- Yup, here's the update. Short, I know but stick around because the next one will be long, promise. :)**

**God-d-e-ss Eternty- *Hands over Hadrian* Take him, I have several more in the back. Careful though, he has a tendency to disappear, worship dwarves and he may or may not have a split personality. Oh, and then there's the death thing...Well enjoy your new Hadrian!**

**BamaRose19- Wow, can you get any nicer? Is that even a word? Nicer? It is now! Thankyou for your kind review. I hope you liked this update. It's people like you that inspire me to keep writing soooo once again thankyou.**

**Stars of Briar- Oh thankyou. I'm sure there are a lot of amazing stories out there so I'm glad that you think mine is original. :D**

**sertry- Only middle earth? I dunno, would you like to know what's going on back in England? As for pairings, once again didn't really think about it. As you can probably tell I am very much winging this. If you have any suggestions let me know. I like questions so thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest- Thankyou for reviewing :)**

**Guest- I'm happy you found it funny :D I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Whispering darkness- Awww shucks thankyou. Even if Harry isn't technically and at the same time an elfling. It's not as unique as you say it is though but thankyou for your support. Jeez bashful feelings. Stop it! Go away! Kyaaaa thankyou XD**

**self-insert- relllllaaaaax, I know that there's no shame in having a beta. In fact, the better authors usually do but I just want to try things out for myself. I'm happy that you are interested in making this story better but for me, well I just want the experience. So, thankyou for reviewing, I really enjoyed it. Seriously :)**

**XxLittleMissSweetnessxX- Well I la la la loved your review. Thanks, and I'm sorry but telling you would spoil the plot, that and I have nooooo idea. *Nervous laugh* Sorry.**

**Beloved Daughter- Yeah, I have something planned for the dwarves and the elves that involves Harry *Mwahahaha* I am evil, watch out lucifer you may yet just have an unknown daughter. Me. Enjoy~~**

**Lighteningblade49- Gimli has been given ammo. You have just inspired an event in a future chapter. Let me just jot down your name so I can thankyou when it comes in to play. Yup, thankyou so much.**

**hermonine- I know I said there would be more elf moments but I promise next chapter I want to focus on a lot of Harry/elf time. So do no despair, she has a plan! It's just not well thought out...yet.**

**teawithlucifer- I'm glad you liked it! Thankyou for your review :)**

**GoldenPassion- *Giggles* Stop it you! Thankyou, you are so amazing. Well, Harry deserves to have some fun I think. Yes, he does! So I'm going to give him as much adventure and exploring as he wants. He's too cute to refuse. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Wise-wren-owl- More fellowship next chapter! I promise, so just hang on. We'll make it! :D Okaaaay, so i'll make it.**

**CNTRYGIRL- Don't worry, this fic wont be ending prematurely. As in, I wont give up on it but updates will probably have more space between them because of the resuming of school (cant wait until graduation!) I want to thankyou for your inspiring review and support so, thanks.**

**Irgendwer- thankyou for reviewing and I hope I can keep you hooked on this story. I shall try. :)**

**lealover1- Wow, Swedish? I cant believe you would go out of your comfort zone to read my story. I just cant believe that someone would do that. Thankyou so much, wow. I don't know if the council will be in the next chapter, who knows? Thanks for the amazing review. Keep 'em coming.**

**Amerbal- Fear not, how could I lose inspiration when I have amazing reviewers such as yourself? Perposturous! This chapter, obviously, leaves much to be desired but net will be super long to make up for it okay. Still, I hope you liked it. Thanks for the heart felt review.**

**discb- Here we go! I hope you liked, thanks for reviewing :D**

**guest- thaaaaaaaaankyoooooou!**

**Guest- There are so many guests. I'm happy you like my story so thankyou for your review and look out for the longer chapter in the approaching future.**

**Crais117- Thankyou for your review and I shall, in your words, 'spam' many chapters of this story. Not to sound like a green horn...but what does that mean exactly?**

**The View From Up Here- Well I am glad you like him. You shall see more of him next time. Sorry for the small chapter and thankyou for reviewing.**

**Artur Hawkwing 1- Great! All is well that ends well then. I'm happy I could make you laugh and thankyou for the review. Next chapter will really long so don't worry about the length of this one.**

**twistedpencil- I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the end of your review. I shall as you say 'stay classy' Thankyou for the amusing review ;)**

**xDarklightx- Here we go! I hope you liked it. Next one will be longer, promise. Thanks for the review.**

**beowulftheseus- Of course he will! The events that shall follow however...MWAHAHAHA! I'm such an evil person. But you'll probably love me for it! Stay cool dude.**

**mochilera- More Spanish Yay!...I still don't know what you're saying. But thanks for the review anyway and I shall hope you are saying nice things about the story :)**

**VeeVours- THANKYOU! OMMIGAAAAAAAAAWD! AmAzInGGGGGGGGggggGGG! I JUST...breath Stolen just...breathe. I cant believe it thankyou so much. You are sooo talented. Now excuse me while go and cry about this important event in my life.**

**Blitza- I made him look like a girl because I'm evil and soon events will happen and Harry will need to look like a girl for it. It shall be magnificent! *Cackles maniacally***

**Opinr- that's actually...BRILLIANT! Thanks for the suggestion, it has been dually noted. Okaaaaaay so it'll probably happen. You should write, your imagination is amazing. I would definitely read it.**

**InfiniteShadowRealm- Thanks for the cake! It was yummy. Also, thanks for the review too. I hope you like this chapter and the coming ones :)  
****Guest- Sorry not one of those fics. Still, sorry for disappointing.**

**CrystalBlues- Thanks for that, Yes I cant wait to start writing the next chapter. The fun Harry and I shall have with the elves and the dwarves. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**LittleNK- Harry will meet Elrond in the next chapter. How? In what events? I haven't a clue but i'll work on it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ibterismith50- Cool because in all honesty I was worried how people would take it. Thanks dude, also thanks for reviewing. I hope my writing skills can keep you entertained in the future.**

**NotaFro- Well my friend, I am afraid I live in Australia so to get to waffles, instead of burger king we have a little something called Hungry Jacks. Same company, different names...or so I'm told *Suspiciously looks around* As always your reviews are fun to read, so thankyou.**

**snarryaddict123- Yup. Let the chaos begin.**

**Tsume12- Thankyou. Thankyou very much.**

**RogueNya- Thanks, I couldn't decide on what race I wanted him to be so as always, I compromised. Sort of. **

**nanayoung- Not even sure what that means but okay, thanks.**

**Aria Styles- Thankyou, I think the exact same. Both older and younger Harry need each other. For different reasons I suppose. Thankyou for the review.**

**lostfeather1- I haven't thought about it but your suggestion has been taken into account and we shall see what happens. As for the council, well...you'll just have to wait and see :) Thankyou for the wonderful review.**

**Rubik's cube 3- Thankyou :)**

**only my dreams- I'm glad you like so thankyou for your review.**

**ChaoticallyAwkward- I'm glad you like death because in all honesty I didn't want to do the clichéd scythe and skull thing. I think death could be modern or at least have skin. Next chapter Harry will be creating allloooot of chaos ;)**

**mistukuni-kh- Yay! Another Harry lover, I for one am glad you like it soooo thankyou for your review and support.**

**iluv2read5898- Great! You're right he can just say he's a tree...suddenly inspired. Thankyou.**

**CaughinalandSlide- NoOoOoooOOo! I made little mistake, just little. Fine! Huge! I realised I didn't put reactions for his fangs in there. Plot holes need to be fixed asap. Yes dwarf Harry is amazing but then again any Harry is amazing.**

**raven1493- Because of your begging the next chapter shall be more than 15,000 words. Hopefully it will make you forgive me for this short one but hey thanks for the enthusiastic review. I love them! ;)**

**Theta-Mcbride- Ummm no I don't think so. Mainly because how young he appears. I certainly wouldn't let a five/seventeen year old pick up a butter knife let alone a sword. But thanks for the review :)**

**Aewnaur- Happy harry = Happy Aewnaur. Got it! Next chapter will be good promise.**

**Gryffindors- More will come! Stupid school is getting in my way. Food as well, but mainly school. Huge chapter next time though. Thankyou for reviewing.**

**Ceti H. Black- Awwww thankyou. I hope you will continue smiling throughout future chapters as well.**

**Gelasia Kidd- Congratulations on getting better! You are better right? I know this one is small but like I said next one will be super long so just hang on okay? Enjoy~**

**VulcanFanGirl- You wanted to be spock when you were younger? So do I! Still do actually...ahhh space adventure. So fun. And you should write again! If you really like writing you should do it! Here's hoping you will.**

**gojyo-lover20- More reactions I promise in the next one. I want to focus on the elves/dwarves and Harry. So it should be fun. Thankyou for reviewing.**

**Makayla.D12- I'm glad you think I'm doing something different and**** that you like it. Thanks for the review. I enjoyed it :)**

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane - Hey! He probably will. My version of Harry is pretty lazy and he will probably give up on trying to tell people he isn't an elfling and at the same time is. He's more of the go with the flow kind of person. So yeah. Thanks for reviewing again.**

**anonymous228- Wellll they're not going to actually let him but Harry isn't the type to not get the life he thinks he and his other deserves and if he wants to go on the adventure, well those elves better get out of the way or risk losing a limb. Hehe cant wait to write that. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and he's little, strong men just excite him in the way young boys are excited by the thought of dragons and superheros. They all want to be one.**

**RedStrobeLight- There shall be lots of childish moments in the next one. I cant wait *squeals***

**Guest- Ughhh exams! Eurgh school in general. I'm glad I can help light your path. Ewww education. Why must we need you so much to succeed in life! I hate and love you!**

**SleepyMangaHead- Yup, that's how it is. Everything. He's also part flower while we're at it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**I love reviews, so shower me with them! I also like diamonds, you may shower me with those as well.**

**Wait for me guys,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


End file.
